Katrina Scamander una nueva oportunidad
by AustenSG26
Summary: Katrina Scamander se enfrenta a la criatura mágica mas peligrosa de Inglaterra, Severus Snape .La primera impresión no siempre es la correcta ¿o si?... el peligro vuelve al mundo mágico , pero esta vez desde Norteamérica. Amor o dependencia, Severus Snape tendrá que decidir si enfrasca en los fantasmas de su pasado o continuar con su vida aunque el futuro sea incierto
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Este Fic puede incluir temas sensibles para algunos lectores, como uso de un lenguaje fuerte así como descripciones, alusiones o situaciones sexuales, por lo cual te sugiero que si no es tu estilo dejes de leer ahora. Esta historia se ira desarrollando a paso lento o a veces muy acelerado te advierto que si eres impaciente , puede que te desesperes asi que también te recomiendo, dejes de leer. Los bloques en cursiva significarán un, pensamientos o flasbacks._**

 ** _Todos los derechos_ _quedan reservados a JK Rowling._**

 ** _Disfruta de tu lectura._ _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_**

 ** _Gabriel García Márquez_**

* * *

 **El fin de la guerra el Ermitaño de Irlanda**

Los festejos tras la caía de Lord Voldemort no se hicieron esperar, en todo el mundo resonaba la noticia, EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO HA MUERTO, LA GUERRA TERMINO y los héroes de la historia eran aclamados por su notable participación, en los encabezados destacan Harry Potter el niño que vivió para volverse leyenda, sin embargo en todo titular un nombre inesperadamente se volvió estelar SEVERUS SNAPE EL HÉROE INESPERADO .

Severus Snape blasfemo para sus adentros, aquellas melosas y amarillistas noticias revolvieron su estómago o tal vez era aquel trago de whisky que había tomado, después de todo beber alcohol para el desayuno era un habito poco saludable que hace poco había comenzado, negó con la cabeza y continuo con su lectura, en cada apartado de la nota destacaban las participaciones de los héroes de Inglaterra, entre ellos uno muy peculiar y que en letras negras resaltaban:El príncipe mestizo que por amor sacrifico su vida, apretó la mandíbula con molestia habían pasado dos meses desde aquello y la gente seguía hablando, como si realmente supieran lo que eso significó para él, suspiro y cerro el periódico de golpe, se preguntaba porque diablos había sobrevivido, incluso en ese momento la muerte parecía una opción más clemente que tener que lidiar con todo lo que conlleva ser el "héroe inesperado".

Tras salir de San Mungo lo primero que hizo fue huir de toda persona que quisiera hablar con él, eso incluía al fastidioso Harry Potter que tras enterarse incómodamente de toda la verdad, ahora parecía tener un interés singular por él. Razón misma por la cual había tomado la decisión de mudarse lejos de Hilandera el lugar donde habría vivido desde que tenia memoria y que ahora estaba infestado de periodistas. Sabía de buena fuente que el muy bastardo de Dumbledore ya le había dicho a Potter donde se hallaba su casa y estaba seguro que si ponía un pie ahí, el chico lo visitaría, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era él tener su desagradable visita en su casa, sin olvidar a los múltiples periodistas que buscaban hacerse de una fortuna con alguna entrevista, y aunque las ofertas que recibió, eran bastante tentadoras, no eran lo suficiente para que aceptara a rebajar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

El dinero no le hacía falta, tras años de trabajar en Hogwarts ,tenía suficiente dinero para retirarse sin ningún problema, eso y el renombre que consiguió como pocionista le permitía asegurarse algunos lujos, después de todo era lo único de lo que se podía sentir orgulloso.

Seveurs respiro hondamente y estiro sus piernas, él no era precisamente aledaño a la naturaleza, si bien recordaba odiaba con todas sus fuerzas los piquetes de mosquitos en verano del lago negro de Hogwarts, pero como buen pocionista valoraba su riqueza, y cualquiera con sentido común jamás lo buscaría en un lugar como en el que ahora vivía, lejos de Londres en el campirano Irlanda a campo abierto en una casa que aunque a la vista era modesta tras unos arreglos, era suficiente para él.

Ahora en aquel lugar donde se disponía a esperar mientras todo volvía a la calma, y le hubiera encantado alejarse del mundo para volverse un ermitaño, después de tantos años y fuera del sentido común que le dictaba su cabeza , aun seguía en contacto con el viejo bastardo de Dumbledore, después de todo aquel vejestorio era su única conexión con Londres y lo mas cercano que tenia a un amigo o familia, uno al cual le mantenía oculta su ubicación, lo que menos necesitaba era un viejo chocho compartiendo con el el aislamiento, así que , gracias a un viejo conjuro le enviaba cartas cambiando cada vez su ubicación apenas tocaba las manos del viejo asegurándose que este no le siguiera la pista.

En sus últimas cartas siempre destacaba lo bien que le haría volver al castillo ahora que estaba por terminar su reconstrucción, como si aquello de ser profesor de pociones fuera una realidad que a él le apeteciera.

Severus no era el mismo después de la guerra, la caída de Voldemort, Potter, Lily, los mortifagos, ahora todo parecía tan absurdo, jamás contemplo que para el existiera un después de la guerra, él se había resignado a su muerte tras la última mordida de Nagini, toco su cuello, las marcas no desaparecían y los recuerdos menos, estaba vivo ¿para qué?, no encontraba sentido en ello, pero aun así estaba ahí...huyendo del caos...

Su rutina, era digna de un zombie, se levantaba temprano, revisaba la correspondencia de la semana mientras desayunaba acompañado de algún trago, caminaba un largo rato al pueblo cercano, compraba cosas necesarias para no regresar en una semana, entre esas compras siempre se aseguraba de comprar suficiente alcohol, un aperitivo que degustaba al despertar y antes de dormir, regularmente compraba algún periódico muggle y volvía a casa en donde pasaba la mayor parte del día elaborando pociones para la venta, ocasionalmente leía algunas cosas sobre el mundo mágico por el telegrama que le mandaba Dumbledore y cada mes se alistaba para salir a recolectar algunas especias para experimentar en pociones.

Y aquel día no parecía ser diferente, se dispuso a hacer su caminata al pueblo, durante su trayecto, pasaba por una pequeña laguna, que durante la noche vislumbraba algunas luciérnagas, que con el sonido de las cigarras contrastaba perfectamente con el olor a tierra mojada y vegetación. Todo parecía normal aquel día, el sonido del viento, el aire fresco, sin embargo no sabía si era su paranoia o a la soledad el que le hacía creer que lo seguían tras cerrar la puerta de la casa , en algún punto al escuchar una rama romperse, se volteo agresivamente con varita en mano, sin embargo, no había nadie, y al ser campo abierto, dudaba que su asechador, portara una capa de invisibilidad o fuera invisible, guardo su varita al instante, espero unos instantes y siguió con su camino, al fin tras un rato de seguir por el sendero vislumbro el pueblo, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco de calma.

Una de las cosas que más amaba de Irlanda era lo supersticioso que llegaban a ser los pueblerinos, desde su llegada al pueblo, su personalidad había sido el repelente natural para la gente, ya que cada vez que lo veían lo esquivaban y en los lugares donde compraba lo necesario para subsistir, no buscaban chocar con su mirada o siquiera hacerle platica.

Al llegar al pueblo su primera visita seria ir al correo con el fin de enviar una carta a Dumbledore y rechazar por tercera vez su propuesta para volver al castillo , y para no tomarse la molestia de enviar a su lechuza hasta Inglaterra Severus optaba últimamente por la vieja forma muggle, después de todo con el conjuro que había puesto, sería imposible que el vegete le encontrara.

Posteriormente tras hacer sus compras acostumbradas de la semana Severus levanto una ceja, sintiendo de pronto un poco de somnolencia y hambre, después de todo el haber bebido alcohol sin comer nada no había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado ese día. Medito un momento sobre comer en algún Pub o ir a casa y es que aunque la comida Irlandesa era horrible lo que él preparaba no era mejor, así que comer en casa o en el pub local daba igual.

De esta manera decidió ir a algún local en busca de cualquier porquería de la gastronomía del pueblo, y ahí estaba con la típica fachada irlandesa, el rojo estridente y los ventanales cubiertos de polvo, la entrada un escandaloso letrero color verde con la palabra Pub Borgan inscrita resaltaba, seguramente el apellido del dueño, el sonido típico de música irlandesa, de violín, guitarra y gaita, resonaba apenas salía un transeúnte con altas dosis de alcohol encima, sin importar la hora y por su puesto sin poder sostenerse por sí solo.

Severus atravesó el pórtico esperando la fría mirada de los presentes como acostumbraba en cada local, sin embargo, nadie le miro, el lugar estaba saturado, apenas podía hacerse paso a la barra, cervezas iban de un lado a otro gente bailando y gritando, ni en el pub más revoltoso de Inglaterra se comparaba con tal alboroto, levanto una ceja y con esfuerzo llego a la barra, un instante después Severus se maldecía por estar ahí, la música irlandesa nunca había sido su favorita, y la comida del lugar no valía la espera, estaba a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos cuando en el tabernero le dio un tarro de cerveza artesanal sin pedirlo, Severus miro con extrañeza aquel gesto.

-tómalo sin miedo ,extranjero, tu compatriota ya lo hizo y no tuvo problema, es tradición cada vez que alguien se casa- le dijo un hombre que con esfuerzo lograba, mantenerse en pie junto a él, mientras ingería otro gran sorbo de su tarro. _¿extranjero?¿compatriota?_ Al instante Severus sintió de nuevo paranoia, acaso algún periódico ingles había mandado a buscarlo y lo habían encontrado _¿Cómo? ¿Dumbledore? Ese Hijo de puta._

Severus estaba por darse vuelta e irse cuando el tabernero le dio una despectiva mirada seguido de ello miro al tarro que le había servido, Severus miro al hombre con aspecto poco afable, y aunque sabia perfectamente que con un simple movimiento de varita podía dejarlo inconsciente, no le convenía llamar la atención si su suposición era verdad, seguido de ello tomo el tarro y de un trago lo bebió todo, en definitiva las bebidas Irlandesas eran ligeramente mas fuertes que las británicas, era eso o el hecho que desde la mañana no tenia nada en el estomago , mas que un vaso de whisky, cosa que comenzaba a hacer efecto en su organismo, en el lugar los aldeanos comenzaron a bailar formando un circulo, los hombres danzaban alrededor de un grupo de mujeres, las cuales daban brincos y aplausos, rodó los ojos no estaba para presenciar bailes folclóricos, dio un bufido y se preparo para marcharse .

 _-_ vamos preciosa es cógeme a mi _-_ grito uno de los hombres junto a Severus, este volvió la mirada para ver a la desgraciada mujer a la cual el imbécil le gritaba, de pronto contemplo que del tumulto de mujeres habían seleccionado a una que tenia vendado los ojos, frunció el ceño y la miro despectivamente _que_ _ridiculez_ , no tenía tiempo para estupideces intentaba moverse entre el tumulto de hombres que se movían alrededor de las mujeres, para salir de ahí lo antes posible, estaba apunto de llegar a la salida, cuando unas manos detuvieron su andar tomándolo de los hombros.

 _-_ Podía tener menos suerte, de los treinta hombres que buscaban ser capturados por aquella mujer justo tenía que ser él, estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando sintió la mirada despectiva de los hombres presentes, mientras que el tumulto de mujeres gritaba

-vamos chica tienes que comprobar si es noble o no-

-dile al extranjero que deje de ser tan arisco-esgrimo un hombre que apenas se sostenía en pie

-¿quien dejo que el viejo del jugara?- exclamo con Sorna un joven de la multitud

Severus apretó su mandíbula y se dio vuelta, dispuesto a apartar las manos de la mujer y zafarse de la situación cuando escucho su risa.

-Creo que me tope con un irlandés desnutrido y con olor a ortiga- rió la mujer, al instante escucho el acento de la mujer sintió algo de confusión, tenia un peculiar acento americano y británico, las risas no se hicieron esperar, Severus dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido

-ah y además gruñón- dijo con sorna la mujer tras escucharlo gruñir -tranquilo chico, seguro un beso te ayudara-dijo mientras los espectadores no paraban de reír.

Severus estaba a punto de irse del lugar cuando la chica lo rodeo por el cuello y deposito en sus labios un furtivo y torpe beso, la baja de reflejos por el alcohol, le hizo sorprenderse mas de lo que le hubiera gustado aquellos labios sabían a tanto whisky que parecían que tuviera un tarro de líquido ámbar contra los suyos, un segundo despues, el lugar estallo en risas, eso era suficiente , estaba por empujar a la mujer cuando esta lo detuvo tomando su muñeca justo del lugar donde tenía su varita, la chica sonrió y aparto sus labios.

-Te encontré héroe inglés- dijo arrancándose la venda de los ojos.

Severus se quedó perplejo miro a la mujer que tenia de frente, de ojos grises y piel pálida pero muy sonrojada, enmarcada en cabellos castaños y ondulados, apretó la mandíbula y se soltó del agarre con un solo movimiento.

Le parecía familiar aquella mirada,de inmediato Severus recobro su postura , pero antes de que pudiera moverse la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Creo que nuestro príncipe mestizo se quiere ir ¿porque no, me acompañas por un trago compatriota?- los presentes centraron su mirada en el, esta vez con cuidado, ¿porque llamarle así al extraño del pueblo?, algunos volvieron a reír y otros exclamaron con sorna ¿ _príncipe?_ _Será de las tinieblas, es el extraño del pueblo._

\- sigues callado, invítame un trago y prometo no decir nada…- argumento nuevamente la mujer, soltando su muñeca Severus se quedó callado, las burlas de nuevo no se hicieron esperar

-tiene miedo cariño, yo te invito lo que quieras primor, no ves que apenas puede andar el viejo, déjalo ir… -le gritaban un montón de Irlandeses a la mujer

Severus por muy poco amor que se tuviera, sabia que aquello de viejo era una exageración, y aun mas no iba a dejar que aquella mujer le dejara como cobarde frente al montón de irlandeses imbéciles.

-Claro…- dijo en tono sobrio, para sorpresa de los presentes y se abrió paso entre las miradas despectivas y risas.

La mujer le siguió, el lugar estaba muy lleno, lo cual no facilitaba el andar por el lugar, Severus se limito a mirar a los espectadores con pesadez.

La mujer soltó una risa- le diré mi nombre porque soy educada a diferencia de usted que no se ha presentado, mi nombre es Katrina Scamander y si usted me invito un trago, debería pedirlo…- dicto al fin.

Aquella mujer le estaba haciendo perder los estribos más de lo que le gustaba, aquel aire demandante e infantil le hicieron suspirar exasperado, pero hubo una palabra que le hizo mirarla con un poco de detenimiento ¿ _Scamander_?, posteriormente pidió un tarro de cerveza al tabernero, el cual le ignoro colosalmente.

La mujer negó con la cabeza divertida -que popular eres chico- exclamo y después silbo llamando la atención del tabernero- Oye, cariño, dame dos tarros de la casa para mi y mi colega- dijo la mujer en un tono dulce y seductor, Severus levanto una ceja al percatarse que rápido lograba hacer que aquel hombre le atendiera ya que casi de manera instantánea sirvió ambos tarros con dudosa limpieza.

-Los novios invitan dulzura- dijo el tabernero, no sin antes dedicar una mirada despectiva a Severus -Gracias…pero Señor Borgan, mejor invíteme un cocktail de lo mejor de la casa, después de todo es el padre de la novia…- dijo guiñándole un ojo al hombre, cosa que sonrojo a semejante oso irlandés canoso y asintió con la cabeza-por supuesto, tu servidor invita lo mejor de la casa Katrina-

\- ah ya me tutea, dos días de conocernos y se cree con ese derecho, es un capullo señor Borgan- dijo falsamente molesta la mujer dandole otra sonrisa coqueta.

Severus estaba confundido y algo fastidiado, ante la familiaridad con la que la mujer se dirigía al hombre, Katrina tomo ambos tarros nuevamente servidos y acerco uno a él, este solo volvió la mirada a la mujer despectiva.

-¿creíste que solo iba a tomar yo?, si sabes que es descortés cuando un hombre le invita a una mujer un trago en Irlanda y no toma con ella- dijo dándole un sorbo a su tarro.

-bueno es claro que varios, incluyendo el dueño, ya le invitaron un trago- dijo con sorna Severus sin mirarla tomando entre sus manos el tarro.

Al instante eso hizo que la mujer lo mirara de forma despectiva- si pero es usted el primer anciano que lo hace y soy cortés bebiendo con un hombre de su edad… adelante...- dijo en ademan chocando su tarro con el de ella.

Severus negó con la cabeza, ¿ _Anciano_? si era verdad tras la guerra se había descuidado un poco, ¿pero anciano? blasfemo para sus adentros, tal vez la barba que ahora le hacia juego ¿como diablos se había mentido en aquella situación? y dio un trago del líquido ambar, este era aun mas fuerte que el primero- no se preocupe se librara pronto de mi para volver con sus novicios o el tabernero- dijo en tono seco

-claro, seguro muere por huir, mire le aseguro señor que no se ha presentado que no tengo la intención de tomar mas de un trago con usted, dudo que lo soporte a su edad...- dijo Katrina ante la cara despectiva que le brindo Severus.

-Claro, pero se ve que usted no soporta ni un trago mas- dijo irónico Severus en respuesta- y ¿Para que decirle mi nombre, si usted ya lo sabe Scamander?-

-¿eso sonó a un reto? chico, pero no quiero quitarle su valioso tiempo para tejer, héroe británico, mejor vayamos a los asuntos serios, le tengo una propuesta-Aseguro Katrina arrugando su nariz y en tono solemne.

Severus apretó la mandíbula, no tenia duda de que aquella mujer estaba ahí por él y una nota de periodico- ¿Su jefe también le pago por alcoholizarse, mientras me buscaba para una entrevista?-

-que engreído es, que lo conozcan por toda Inglaterra, no significa que todos estén tras usted para saber de su vida- exclamo Katrina mirándolo de pies a cabeza, dando un sorbo amplio a su tarro.

-bueno si no esta aquí para encontrarme,¿a que vino?¿quiere un autógrafo?- indago un poco mas torpe Severus, y es que aunque tuviera una buena tolerancia al alcohol, aquel ultimo trago que le dio a su tarro le empezaba a hacer efecto.

-se lo pla, pla, platicaría, pero tendria que invitarme otro trago y haciendo uso, desuso de su comportamiento, parece amigo murciélago que usted ya esta ebrio- exclamo con una carcajada Katrina terminando al fin con su tarro.

Severus la detuvo, y silbo al tabernero pidiéndole otros dos tarros

-no se acompleje Scamander que tengo toda la tarde para saber, que asuntos tan importantes le orillan para venir a por mi- aseguro el hombre y otros dos tarros se sirvieron.

-que forma de retener a una dama, espero que sea tan buen pocionista como héroe de Inglaterra- La mujer dio otra carcajada.

\- ah busca un pocionista no al héroe - dijo con sorna Severus -¿dígame para que me busca?- exclamo Severus tambaleando ligeramente.

-se lo diré, pero antes vamos a ver quien de esta mesa no sale por su pie- aseguro la mujer y de un trago termino el tarro que recién le habían servido

Tras ese trago, lo que siguió fueron recuerdos borrosos...

El primero de una caminata a mitad de la obscuridad, soportando los cánticos de una mujer con una típica canción irlandesa An Irish Pub de 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐮𝐦𝐣𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐬

 _Whale, oil, beef, hooked! I swear upon the holy book_  
 _The only craic you'll get is a slap in the ear_  
 _Whale, oil, beef, hooked! I'll up and burst yer filthy mug_  
 _If you draw one more shamrock in me beer_

-Scamander, es bastante ruidosa...- argumentaba un tambaleante Severus mientras trata de tomar su mano y que esta evitara caer al lago

-y usted Snape un británico SOSO- exclamo a todo pulmón aferrándose a su mano.

El siguiente recuerdo difuso, fue uno de ambos cayendo en el pasto, Severus cayendo arriba de ella

-Scamander, creo que esta ebria...deberíamos de negociar luego no estoy en condiciones...-menciono Severus mientras la miraba con cuidado.

-que bueno porque ya no quiero negociar, tengo ganas de otra cosa- menciono al fin Katrina mientras echaba una carcajada , recostada sobre el pasto húmedo por el roció de la noche y Severus sobre de ella mirándole con esos espectrales ojos, lo que siguió después de ello fue un beso bajo las estrellas, luego dos, tres...uno mas apasionado que el otro.

Los siguientes recuerdos se disolvieron es fragmentos, solo recordaba que de alguna forma habían llegado a su casa y después de eso todo se volvieron palabras incoherentes, la mano de Katrina capturando violentamente su espalda, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del hombre, después un recuerdo de ambos se restregándose contra la pared en una danza de vaivén, caricias por encima de la ropa, respiraciones entrecortadas, después de ello, solo ligeros gemidos y un camino guiado por las prendas que eran arrancadas , hasta llegar a la habitación en un momento el recuerdo se hizo nebuloso y solo se escucharon gritos de placer ,incontenibles a mitad de la nada y la obscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los derechos quedan reservados a JK Rowling._**

 ** _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_**

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

* * *

 **Amanecer**

Katrina no recordaba cuando había tenido una cruda de tal magnitud, tanto física,como mentalmente, su cabeza le daba vueltas y las náuseas eran insoportables; apenas recordaba como había llegado a casa, entre todo el alcohol que había en ingerido, abrió lentamente sus ojos y al hacerlo noto con horror que no se encontraba en donde creía, se repuso de un brinco, miro con detenimiento a su alrededor, lo primero que noto es que se encontraba sin ropa, _mierda_ , tomo su cabeza tratando de hacer memoria pero no lograba hacerlo con claridad, la sábana que tenía encima apenas la alcanzaba a cubrir por lo que trato de jalar un poco mas de esta pero al hacerlo noto que esta era acaparada por su acompañante,el cual aún se encontraba en brazos de morfeo, Katrina puso sus manos sobre la cara, no recordaba mucho por no decir que nada, miro un momento a su lado, su espalda estaba llena de cicatrices y también de algunos rasguños, negó con la cabeza y se sonrojo ante el hecho _._

 _Sí que eres idiota Scamander como demonios llegue a dormir con un... ¿no mago?...o habrá sido..no, no, no..._ maldecía una y otra vez mientras se levantaba de la cama capturando lo que parecía ser la camisa del hombre, ocupandola a manera abrigo... de a poco comenzó a buscar su ropa, la cual parecía un camino al estilo Hensel y Gretel a lo largo de la casa, volvió a suspirar hondamente mientras se reprendía por aquella situación.

Severus se removió sobre la cama el dolor de cabeza le taladraba la cabeza, no recordaba como había llegado a casa, los fragmentos de los pocos recuerdos que tenía parecían mas una fantasía, negó con la cabeza, y miro a su alrededor, al percatarse de que se encontraba solo, supuso que en efecto todo lo que recordaba era una fantasía, como si no fuera la primera vez que se levantara con imágenes tan sugestivas en la cabeza, parecía mas creíble pensar que nuevamente su mente le había traicionado incómodamente con sueños húmedos a creer que una mujer se hubiera ido a la cama con el.

Katarina, continuaba recorriendo la casa en busca de su ropa, por suerte o desgracia de ella su camisa era lo único que no encontraba resoplo, _al menos espero tenga cafe,_ dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina de la pequeña casa, la cual se dividía en la planta superior un baño y dos habitaciones, y la parte de abajo con una pequeña sala chimenea y una cocina que incluía el comedor.

Severus se levanto de la cama con pesadez, hasta que comenzó a percibir un extraño olor a té mientras terminaba de abrochar su pantalón el cual peculiarmente había hallado a fueras del dormitorio, miro a su al rededor no conciliaba encontrar su camisa, frunció el ceño mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero al escuchar un ruido proviniendo de la cocina no dudo sacar su varita.

 _Odio el té_ resoplo Katrina dandole un sorbo a su tasa de pronto el crujir del piso llamo su atención y estrujo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

Severus maldijo para sus adentros cuando el piso delato su entrada en la cocina y antes de que pudiera moverse, sintió como una varita le apuntaba al cuello.

-parece que es algo psicótico Snape-Dijo tras una risa Katrina sin dejar de apuntar Severus.

* * *

En la casa de los Black, un Harry Potter y un Sirius Black compartían el desayuno , sin embargo el silencio aturdía el comedor.

-En algún punto Quejicus tendrá que volver a la vida real Harry y podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras, no te angusties- mencionaba Sirius rompiendo el silencio mientras bajaba el periódico mirando a su ahijado.

-No es eso, es solo que es complejo Siirus, siempre pensé que el había sido culpable...no se .. siento que le debo algo y no me gusta sentirme así- dijo Harry mirando a su padrino, pero antes de que este pudiera contestarle, alguien entraba por la puerta principal.

-Maldición Ronald...quieres dejar de comportarte como un imbécil...- Gritaba una exasperada Hermione tras colgar su celular.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Harry al visualizarla.

-lo siento, Harry... Sirius.. es solo que ustedes mencionaron que si yo necesitaba algún día un hogar...que estoy diciendo... fue un error venir...- se apresuraba a decir Hermione mientras de apoco su voz se apagaba.

-¿Acaso es la bruja mas brillante que conozco?, claro que las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti Hermione, no seas ridícula...Harry por favor..-menciono Sirius.

Harry ayudo a Hermione a subir sus cosas a una habitación, mientras Siirus se retiraba de la casa, aun había algunas cosas que tenia que solucionar en el ministerio, ya que aunque la guerra había acabado, el durante esta y después había violado mas de un estatuto y por ende tenia que solucionar aquello si no quería volver a Azkaban.

-Hermione, se que eso no me debería de incumbir, pero ¿que sucedió?-dijo Harry una vez estuvieron a solas.

\- No es nada soy una tonta, le borre la memoria a mis padres...y ahora no tengo a donde ir... pensé que todo mejoraría al mudarme con Ronald, pero todo ha empeorado, no lo culpo, yo creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo- Hermione rió mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas- es tonto le regale un teléfono, y solo lo usamos para discutir- dijo mientras se sonaba la nariz.

Harry miro a la castaña, aquello no le sorprendía, después de que la fiebre del héroe todo comenzó a cambiar, Ron tenia momentos de grandeza que de pronto comenzaron a ser mas extensos, un día simplemente no lo reconoció y con ello también vinieron las peleas, el prefirió tomar su distancia, pero Hermione no...

Harry no sabia que decir, las palabras no serian suficientes para reconfortarla, porque conocía perfectamente a Hermione Granger y sin importar que le dijera, aquella insufrible genio se las ingeniaría para contradecirlo, así que se limito a hacer lo que ella hacia cuando lo veía triste, la abrazo, Hermione se limito a aparentar fortaleza ante el gesto, pero tras unos minutos, solo sollozaba en brazos de su mejor amigo.

Harry podía comprender como se sentía Hermione, aquella soledad de saber que no tenia a nadie para que la reconfortara, lejos de su familia, recordaba todas esas veces que los Drusley le habían hecho pasar un mal rato y no tenia con quien platicar de lo que sentía, sentir ese vació entre las entrañas tras una cara de ironía y esa falsa fachada de fuerza con la que se protegía y que en el caso de Hermione se escudaba tras en toda esa inteligencia, jamas se había se puesto a pensar lo paralelo que había sido su vida con la Hermione, recordó aquella vez que Ron la hizo llorar en primer año y eso no era nada al menos en ese tiempo contaba con su familia, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ella se encontraba sola..y Harry miro una vez mas a Hermione, y se prometió a si mismo cuidar de ella, tanto como ella lo hizo durante todo este tiempo, pues era ella quien ahora lo necesitaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los derechos quedan reservados a JK Rowling._**

 ** _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_**

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

* * *

 **Té y una camisa.**

Severus apretó su mandíbula, solo existía una palabra que podía describir su sentir en ese momento y eso era incomodidad y vulnerabilidad , tras la guerra y todo lo que había pasado, sentir aquello sonaba ridículo pero aquella mujer le hacia sentir tan vulnerable con tanta facilidad, que era ilógico, tenerla cerca le hacia sentir tenso hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza

-si yo soy un psicótico, ¿En qué la convierte a usted Sca-mam-der?-dijo lentamente su apellido Severus mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza al contemplar que la mujer de cabellos castaños se cubría con su camisa.

\- supongo que en una cazadora de bestias, pero para algo me había de servir mi herencia...- Menciono Katrina al escuchar con énfasis de boca de Severus su apellido, seguido de ello sonrió bajando la varita- tranquilo ¿Snape? o prefiere el termino ¿héroe?, solo tomo un poco de té para después irme, pero antes quisiera hablar con usted si no le molesta-dijo Katrina arropándose con la camisa de él

Severus hizo un gesto de sosiego tras la palabra héroe, sin embargo al notar que la chica comenzaba a inspeccionar su torso desnudo con la mirada y eso incluía sus cicatrices, retrocedió-Snape, pero ya que veo que porta mi camisa como estandarte, toma de mi te y me apunta en mi propia casa, puede llamarme como prefiera-dijo con un poco de sorna Severus ocultando un poco su cuerpo, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y sin esperar a que dijera algo mas se marcho, tras unos minutos volvía con una camisa limpia.

Katrina levanto una ceja, mientras el hombre regresaba a la habitación, se reprendió duramente y cayo en cuenta que ciertamente tenia su camisa, estaba tomando su te y para acabarla le había amenazado de alguna forma en su casa- eso tiene solución, no se preocupe- dijo Katrina mientras se quitaba la camisa en un movimiento brusco dejándola en su mano, _listo murciélago dramático, mi camisa, mi té, mi casa, cuanto drama_ en su cabeza aquello parecía mejor idea, ahora el estar semidesnuda y sobria frente a el parecía poco inteligente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, rodó los ojos y giro sobre sus talones dandole la espalda para ocultar el sonrojo de su cara- lo ve no hay necesidad de tanto alboroto por una camisa y un poco de te, es lo menos que se ofrece tras una noche...- Katrina callo nuevamente _,perfecto Katrina, solo falta que le digas, es lo menos que se debe tras_ _revolcarnos_ \- a todo esto Snape necesitamos hablar-dijo Katrina mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras volvía la búsqueda de su camisa con la mirada dandole la espalda al hombre que ahora estudiaba su silueta con un poco de sonrojo.

Severus enmudeció por el arrebato de nuevo de la chica, tan rápido como su acción lo dejo paralizado vislumbro la piel y torso semi desnudo , renegó para sus adentros, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, cubiertas claramente por la barba crecida que portaba, sin embargo el calor que sentía por su cuerpo parecía que le iban a hacer entrar en llamas su sangre hervía- no se preocupe, puede quedarsela, tengo suficientes y es claro que le falta una, no quiero ser poco caballeroso-menciono Snape con levantando una ceja tratando de no sonar tan acomplejado o al menos ocultarlo lo mejor que podía, de esta manera le devolvió de nuevo la camisa a la mujer, quien a regañadientes la tomo.

-se la devolveré...-dijo volviendo a poner la camisa apretando los ojos tratando de retomar un aire de tranquilidad y suspiro hondamente.

-descuide, puede quedársela, en cuanto lo de anoche no paso y , si piensa que o le diré a alguien que usted y yo hemos...-comenzó Severus.

-Ay por Merlin, Severus Snape, ¿hace cuanto que no hecha un polvo?, si bien las cosas no funcionaron como quería, pero de verdad necesito dialogar de algo con usted , solo superemos que tuvimos sexo , no es el fin del mundo tampoco..., y claramente no es de lo que tenemos que dialogar ahora... Albus Dumbledore ese es el tema- Dijo Katrina al fin girando a ver al hombre un poco exasperada, llevaba rato tratando de no explotar, estaba tan avergonzada, cansada y algo frustrada, que había cruzado limites pero tenia que afrontarlos ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los derechos quedan reservados a JK Rowling._**

 ** _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_**

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

* * *

 **Una vacante peculiar**

Tras escuchar la palabra Albus Dumbledore en la misma oración la expresión de Severus se mostró inquieta y despectiva -así que ahora el viejo bastardo tiene que mandarme mujerzuelas, si que se ha lucido con el nombre falso... señorita Scamander, eso explica la cantidad de alcohol que necesito para venir conmigo... - dijo mordazmente Severus, reprochándose duramente en cada palabra.

-¿mu -jer - zue- la?...- fue lo único que resonó en la cabeza de Katrina- Por MERLIN, ERES UN CERDO, POR SU PUESTO QUE NO SOY una P-R-O-S-T-I-T-U-T-A - exclamo con la cara enrojecida Katrina- el que me haya acostado contigo lamentablemente fue por mi convicción, le aseguro Snape no hay un precio justo para acostarse con...alguien como usted - dijo Katrina suspirando hondamente, _¿una prostituta?, ¿en serio? -_ yo no necesito esta basura... Ilvermorny después de todo parece mejor opción y usted no es tan buen pocionista - negó con la cabeza exasperada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Severus la miro de nuevo al darse cuenta que había errado con aquella afirmación, le tomo exactamente 5 segundos en meditar lo ultimo que aquella mujer dijo" fue por mi convicción" la sola idea de pensar que una mujer se había ido a la cama con el por decisión propia era lo suficientemente sugestionable para paralizarlo y no porque fuera precisamente virgen, mas bien la idea de saber que esa mujer , lejos de toda comprensión hubiera sentido por un minuto atracción por el le era de la mujeres que frecuentaba para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y cuyos fines de encuentro era la satisfacción sexual, funcional y rígida, no se comparaban con el encuentro que ellos habían tenido, donde lejos de las ansias de satisfacer una necesidad sexual, el erotismo y la atracción de dos amantes casuales había guiado el encuentro, acto seguido no dudo en seguirla al escuchar el portazo.

Porque aun consumido por esas palabras y un tanto de curiosidad egocentrista, su mente recordó, que aquella mujer menciono a Dumbledore y aun mas puso en duda de lo único que en su vida estaba seguro y eso era ser uno de los mejor pocionistas de Inglaterra.

-si no es por eso, ¿a qué viene?- indago Severus mientras seguía sus pasos apresurado, sin sabe aun si debía disculpares o no.

Es broma, ni siquiera tiene la decencia de disculparse por decirme _mujerzuela ese bastardo y quiere hablarme, claro los hombres siempre son así, pero..., pero si le doy mucha importancia creerá que fue importante para mi y no lo fue ¿o si?..._ Katrina paro en seco girando sobre sus talones y rió incrédula, seguido de ello saco y apunto con su varita al mago, esta vez Severus correspondió levantando su varita.

-Albus Dumbledore, me envió, para dialogar con usted, me explico que usted fue el anterior profesor de pociones y de defensa contra las artes obscuras de Hogwarts y por ende tiene la programación que llevo acabo durante los últimos años, los cuales me servirían a mi ya que yo iba a ser parcialmente su remplazo...- dijo Katrina bajando su varita.

Severus a lo largo del reinado de Voldemort se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de las personas por acercarse a él, y es que aunque no era excepcionalmente rico o atractivo o una figura importante en el gobierno para acercarse a el,si poseía algo que le permitió estar cerca de Voldemort durante los últimos años y eso era las habilidades que tenia, nadie lo buscaba a menos que no buscara algo a cambio, de esta manera estrujo su mirada ante esta explicación.

-¿Iba?...viene hasta Irlanda, solo para ¿ una programación? a que viene ¿realmente?-Severus estrujo la mirada, bajando la varita.

-Curioso...parece que ahora si quiere dialogar,pero lo lamento ahora yo ya no este en disposición de hacerlo... y hágame el enorme favor de no seguirme- grito Katrina volviendo sobre sus talones, continuando con su camino acelerado.

Severus suspiro frustrado, sin saber que hacer, contemplando como la silueta de la mujer desaparecía en el horizonte.

* * *

El sonido de risas y olor a comida recién servida inundaban el comedor de la casa Black.

-Es realmente impresionante lo que han logrado con la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, realmente impresionante...- mencionaba Sirius tras un gran bocado.

-no puedo creer que ahora tendrán dos estadios de quidditch...- mencionaba exaltado Harry

-¿están bromeando?...la lista de nuevas clases es increíble, me pregunto si podre cursar algunas que son para primer año-mencionaba Hermione mientras leía el nuevo plan de estudios de Hogwarts

-El ministerio no ha escatimado, en inversión...- aclaro Sirius- sin olvidar la nueva lista de profesores es brillante, el profesor de transformaciones, es bastante digno...-

-¿como sabes cuales serán los profesores?- pregunto ansioso Harry

-Bueno supongo que es, parte de trabajar ahí...-dijo restandole importancia mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-no puede ser, ¿Sirius trabajaras para Hogwarts?- grito emocionada Hermione, ante la mirada perpleja de Harry

-bueno digamos que esta es mi ultima semana con ustedes porque tendré que viajar, sin embargo tendré la oportunidad de ir a los partidos de quidditch de Harry, después de dar mis clases de TRANSFORMACIONES - dijo tras una gran carcajada.

Hermione y Harry rieron y miraron perplejos a Sirius, tras la noticia -esto es Genial-dijo Harry abrazando a su padrino

-Bueno esto es oficialmente un festejo, así que Harry creo que tendrás que cuidar la casa, un tiempo, antes de volver a tu ultimo año en Hogwarts yo tengo que estar antes para instalarme y cuestiones de papeleo, pero el 1 de septiembre nos veremos sin falta, por ahora levantemos las copas y festejemos...- exclamo Sirius, mientras chocaban las copas.

* * *

Estando en casa Severus medito lo que había sucedido, no obstante era incapaz de estar en calma, caminaba como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro y tras una hora de ir y venir, tomo una decisión por mucho que le pesara ,ahora tendría que ir en busca de respuestas con el vegete que había enviado a aquella mujer y sin hacer mas reparo fue por su capa, y tomo un puño de polvos Flu y con voz ronca exclamo- Pastel de limón- una llamarada de fuego inundo el la pequeña casa y tras ello la espectral silueta del mago desapareció .

Albus Dumbledore leía tranquilamente junto a una venta donde cruzaban los matices de un lago azul cristalino, frente a el una mesa con una humeante taza de te y el resto de cartas y documentados que le faltaban por leer, tras la guerra Severus Snape no había sido el único quien había tomado la decisión de alejarse un momento , ahora el viejo Albus Dumbledroe descansaba en una casa de campo lejos de la urbe londinense, el refugio del oji azu acogía al mago quien orquestaba , a distanciala nueva construcción de Hogwarts, aquellos ojos azueles como el lago tras la ventana se clavaban minuciosamente tras cada papiro que leía concentrado en tomar elecciones que definirían el nuevo rumbo de la escuela de magia mas importare de Inglaterra, un instante sus ojos brillaron tras la llamarada verde que se formo en su chimenea, alertando la llegada de su nuevo invitado.

-¿Severus...?- dijo levantando una ceja, aparentemente sorprendido.

-Ah por favor detestable vegete, no me creo tu falsa sorpresa- exclamo exasperado un Severus Snape apenas se materializo en la sala donde el oji azul leía este en cambio dejaba de lado los papiros que antes leia.

-Oh Severus viejo amigo, el día que logre engañarte, podre morir feliz- exclamo con sorna Albus, contemplando la cara de enojo de su nuevo acompañante-pero adelante toma asiento...-dijo amablemente.

-no voy a sentarme, ¿porque diablos enviaste a Katrina Sacamander a mi casa?- exclamo Severus.

-¿así que si pudo dar contigo?, sin duda la contratare...-exclamo sorprendido Albus, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de te- no cabe duda que tiene los genes Scamander...-

-pues claro que si, si tu, tu, tu...un momento...- exclamo Severus asomándose por la ventana, al reconocer aquel pequeño lago al otro lado de la ventana- maldito viejo bastardo, no me digas que vives aquí...¿desde cuando?- exclamo Severus aun mas enojado con el rostro enrojecido, al darse cuenta que el oji azul, se encontraba en el mismo sitio que él.

\- no culpes a este anciano de envidiar tu nueva localidad Severus, tienes buen gusto , al instante di con tu paradero no dude en visitarte, pero antes de siquiera llegar a tu casa, admito que me enamore del sitio y pensé que seria mejor mantenerme en el anonimato junto a ti Severus- exclamo en disculpa el viejo dejando su taza.

\- a veces imagino que no te ayude a fingir tu muerte y que realmente te asesine Dumbledore, -exclamo incrédulo Severus.

-tranquilo hijo, tendrás que lidiar con mi vida muuucho tiempo mas, ahora pasando a lo de Katrina... bueno no cabe duda que es la única que puedo descifrar con tu paradero-

-claro, que si viejo insoportable si le dices donde estoy...-exclamaba rabioso Severus.

-Un momento Severus jamas di tu ubicación a nadie, apenas yo pude dar contigo y eso me costo al menos una semana de instigar en tus hechizos, debido a la complejidad que represento puse en prueba a por lo menos 10 aspirantes de profesor de Hogwarts a buscarte y solo una dio contigo-aclaro Albus.

-Así que me volviste un maldito juego, para variar Dumbledore- esta vez bajo el tono Severus , dandole una dura mirada al viejo, quien cambio su postura.

-Me temo que si Severus, no me diste opción al rechazar el puesto...y funciono, después de todo lo que sucedió las cosas no volverán a la normalidad tan rápido ...necesito que los alumnos esta vez estén listos ante cualquier cosa, y solo alguien lo suficientemente hábil de encontrarte, a partir de la nada, puede decirse optimo para el puesto...-

Severus estaba a punto de contestar cuando una lumbrada de fuego verde inundo la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los derechos quedan reservados a JK Rowling._**

 ** _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_**

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

* * *

 **Acuerdos**.

\- Albus Dumbledore , quédate con tu murciélago profesor egolatra, se que necesito el trabajo, tu mas que nadie lo sabe, para que no ser deportada y así encontrar lo que necesito... pero no lo vale...-exclamo apenas apareció en la sala Katrina, pero enmudeció al instante de percatarse de la presencia de Severus .

-Vaya, al parecer no eres el único al que consigo frustrar Severus...-exclamo con sorpresa Dumbledore.

Severus Y Katrina se miraron justo al momento que Dumbledore termino su frase, por instante ambos cruzaron miradas incrédulas y llenas de recelo .

-Veo que llego en el momento oportuno...- exclamo tras un silencio incomodo que se produjo en la pequeña habitación.

Severus gruño ligeramente y cambio despectivamente su mirada a la ventana.

-Katrina, por Merlin desde que Severus me rechazo por tercera vez el puesto, la primer persona en la que pensé para la vacante fue en ti, tras leer tu pergamino, no pude estar mas de acuerdo contigo, sobre las anticuadas y obsoletas formas e educar en Hogwarts no dejaras que un pequeño malentendido arruine todo...-

Nuevamente Severus gruño y bufo, ante esto Katrina solo lo miro lascivamente -Albus, sabes el infinito aprecio que te tengo, pero si el famoso Severus Snape no concuerda contigo no puedo creerte, así que sera mejor que comiences a rogarle para que el acepte el puesto-dijo Katrina negando con la cabeza, caminando de vuelta a la chimenea y sin esperar respuesta de alguno de sus interlocutores desapareció.

-Que mujer tan madura escogiste, no esta demasiado joven para ti?...-se mofo Severus.

-Severus, mas te vale que aceptes el puesto que ella ocuparía, de lo contrario me veré en la incomoda decisión de enviarte a toda Inglaterra a tu escondite en Irlanda- afirmo Dumbledore.

-¿No estarás intentando chantajearme o amenazarme o si Albus?- escruto Severus sin dar crédito a lo que el viejo trataba levantando una ceja.

\- No intento Severus, te estoy amenazando, encontré tu perfecto remplazo y ¿no se como te has encargado de hacer que renuncie al puesto sin ni siquiera tenerlo aun?-indago Albus estrujando su mirada hacia el mago.

Severus aclaro la garganta y desvió la mirada-no, Albus no volveré a caer en tu juego...-se apresuro a decir el mago mientras caminaba lentamente en la habitación- no se porque tanto interés por esa mujer...tienes una fijación por las personas con apellidos de renombre con cualidades particulares, ¿Potter...Riddle...y ahora una 'Scamander?-menciono con lentitud lo ultimo.

-Fijación o no Severus, ella era la ideal...conoce tu trabajo de pocionista a la perfección, y es una Aurora reconocida por la MACUSA, es ideal para el puesto- aseguro Dumbledore

-¿que es lo que tramas ahora Albus, crees que ella te ayudara ¿a que?...,¿ tener un ejercito?-rió descaradamente Severus

-¿Severus sabes cuantos chicos murieron?,¿ sabes cuantas personas...fueron lastimadas?..- el semblante de Albus al instante cambio y se torno gris.

Severus frunció el ceño, no necesitaba una respuesta para eso- Todo termino...sigue con tu vida Dumbledore- afirmo el mago

Albus lo voltio a ver y de su bolsillo saco una carta con bastantes sellos con las letras de color oro relucía MACUSA y la aventó justo enfrente de Severus.

Severus levanto una ceja y tomo la carta entre sus manos.

 _Se solicita la presencia de_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore para el congreso mágico internacional._

 _Con el fin de llegar a acuerdos dado los eventos recientes tras la caída de Lord Voldemort y el conflicto bélico dado en Inglaterra, se requiere de una junta que permita aclarar ciertos puntos en cuanto a la seguridad de la máxima escuela de magia, para saber si continuara abierta o por el contrario se clausurara así como plantear nuevos sistemas que nos permita estrechar los lazos con la comunidad no mágica, cabe mencionar que se atraviesa por una crisis que debe ser atendida lo antes posible._

-esto no tiene que ver conmigo...- aclaro Severus dejando la carta sobre la mensa restandole importancia.

-Severus quieren cerrar Hogwarts, y no es el minsterio, tengo un año para demostrar que es seguro, ...-aclaro con voz quebrantada el oji azul.

-No empieces a suplicar, que me harás llorar...-se mofo Severus, mientras levantaba una ceja y tras unos minutos en silencio volvió a hablar -mas te vale que valga la pena mi remplazo...-exclamo seguido de ello se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció del lugar tras una oleada de fuegos verdes

* * *

Katrina había rentado en un pequeño hostal del pequeño pueblo, no era muy amplio pero era suficiente, su estancia aunque breve por dos días había sido suficiente para instalarse, jamas se había destacado por ser ordenada, por eso ahora que recogía sus cosas, se reprendía duramente por su desastre-Es un imbécil, ¿quien necesita su ayuda?-blasfemaba en voz alta Katrina mientras empacaba apresuradamente las cosas.

-No soy un imbecil Scamander- exclamo una voz tras de ella.

Katrina, dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar esa voz, que ahora parecía familiar y no dudo en sacar su varita- quiere dejarme en paz-.

-no sea ridícula y baje eso - expreso Severus con ironía-el trabajo es suyo, y si tanto le complace escuchar de mi voz, concuerdo con Dumbledore creo que es la mas apta...-

Katrina se quedo callada un instante, seguido de ello soltó una risa fingida- sabe mi tía es una legilimens y aunque no herede el don familiar, si me enseño algunas cosas entre eso puedo percibir si alguien me esta mintiendo Snape, no sea ridículo, vuelvo a Norteamérica hoy mismo...-exclamo cerrando su maleta de un golpe.

-tiene razón yo no creo que sea la adecuada para el puesto, pero es la única opción para que ese viejo me deje en paz-exclamo seriamente Severus.

\- ¿y que se supone que diga? acepto - se rió nuevamente Katrina mientras se ponía un abrigo y cruzaba los brazos mirándolo de frente- Dumbledore tiene la sutileza de un cañón ¿me pregunto que le dijo para que venga a hacer el trabajo sucio?...-lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿que desea que le diga para que acepte el trabajo?- exclamo un poco exasperado Severus ante la negativa de la mujer.

\- usted esta seguro de que no soy la indicada, y posiblemente sea verdad, ¿para que seguimos perdiendo el tiempo?...-exclamo con ironía mientras se preparaba para irse Katrina.

\- Albus Dumbledore no es la persona con el mejor juicio, pero el cree que usted es la mejor opción, si se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido ¿para que tomarse tantas molestias y venir hasta irlanda ?..-exclamo interponiéndose en su camino Severus.

-eso no le incumbe...- dijo Katrina empujándolo ligeramente para abrirse paso.

-¿que no me incumbe?, ahora por su culpa soy extorsionado por un vegete, si va hablar, es mejor que comience ahora ...- Severus agudizo la mirada en Katrina-¿asi que dígame Scamander que quiere?- dijo Severus apretando la mandíbula.

Katrina sostuvo su mirada, su expresión era dura y penetrante, en su estomago se formo un nudo, tal vez era todo ese alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior, apretó los labios, el frenesí de la noche anterior no le habían permitido darse cuenta de aquella mirada era tan estremecedores que le resultaban, pero sobre todo no podía explicar porque aquel hombre le hacia sentir algo que no podía describir. Severus blasfemo para sus adentros, aquellos enormes ojos grises como agua turbia, no eran tan desagradables y por mucho que odiaba admitir incluso le parecían bonitos.

-Una poción...-exclamo al fin desviando la mirada Katrina.

-si...-siseo Severus y luego retomo su voz normal-¿Realmente? ¿Una poción que no puede hacer sola? en ese caso empiezo a dudar seriamente si esta calificada-y soltó una exagerada y procaz carcajada llena de burla.

\- no es cualquier poción, pero a mi no me tienen tomada por cojones, así que es su decisión ...- exclamo procaz Katrina, ante ello Severus frunció el ceño.

-Hagamos un trato...yo mismo haré la pócima que necesite, si usted acepta el trabajo ...-dijo autosuficiente Severus, si había algo de lo que se sentía capaz e incluso un orgulloso era de su trabajo como pocionista.

-Oh, ¿un héroe de nuevo?, no creo que pueda hacerlo solo, se necesita dos para este trabajo...- afirmo Katrina, esta vez Severus dio un bufido, incredulo-es una pócima para revertir el encantamiento de obliviate...-

Severus volvió la mirada a ella-Eso es imposible..-

-En ese caso es imposible que acepte el trabajo..-dicto Katrina levantando sus cejas a manera de sorpresa -sabia que todo eso de su fama como pocionista también era una farsa -suspiro hondamente buscando con ello exasperarlo.

-¿Una farsa?...- exclamo sorprendido Severus, posiblemente en su vida le habían acusado de muchas cosas y jamas se había defendido ,pero el hecho que dudara de su capacidad como pocionista, era diferente- la pócima que me pide Scamander es en extremo compleja, acaso cree que los ingredientes salen de la nada, ¿ha oído alguna vez de alguien que haya lograd revertido el encaminamiento? -

\- Pense que era mas adecuado Severus Snape, mi intención de ir Hogwarts no solo porque sea una escuela renombre, puedo quedarme perfectamente en America para eso, si yo vine a Inglaterra, ha sido por su ayuda y por las especias que tiene en almacenamiento Hogwarts-

-mismas que yo mismo he recaudado - se adelanto a decir Severus.

-y que perdió su jurisdicción al renunciar a su puesto- afirmo Katrina con una sonrisa Procaz.

Severus cayo en cuenta que, había dejado muchas cosas al aire, tras huir de inglaterra y de manera especifica Hogwarts, no solo había huido del caos o de lidiar con los estudiantes también había dejado atrás su almacen personal de ingredientes mas de diez años de arduo trabajo, que se irían a la basura-

Esta vez Katrina dejo su maleta en el suelo mirando al hombre minuciosamente- Hagamos esto, yo aceptare el trabajo como profesora de defensa contra las artes obscuras y usted el de pociones así podrá sacar lo necesario para realizar su trabajo y en el momento que usted termine de elaborar la pócima no tendra que soportarme mas y tomare las dos vacantes, y se podrá marchar... si es tan bueno como dice, no le tomara mas de seis meses..-exclamo Katrina con autosuficiencia y estiro su mano hacia el hombre en señal de cerrar el trato.

Severus apretó la mandíbula nuevamente-no necesito estar en Hogwarts para elaborarla y no tengo que demostrarle nada, soy capaz de encontrar de nuevo lo necesario...-

\- Snape...véalo como una inversión, si acepta lograra quitarse de encima a Albus Dumbledore, llevarse todo su trabajo y el crédito si lo logra...y por su puesto se olvidaría de mi ...- exclamo en protesta Katrina, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Severus interrumpió.

-Acepto...pero tendrá que hablar con Dumbledore, le explicara que únicamente le ayudare durante un mes, es el tiempo suficiente que necesito para llevarme todo, después de eso usted cubrirá las dos vacantes, y yo terminare la pócima a distancia-Afirmo.

Severus sabia perfectamente que aquel trato le facilitaría alejarse al fin de Howgarts a largo plazo, con aquella mujer de remplazo, las preocupaciones de Dumbledore se centrarían en eso y el podría al fin librarse de todo

Katrina pensó un momento en silencio y seguido de ello negó con la cabeza y lo miro- es un trato Snape- exclamo Katrina tomando su mano cerrando el trato.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los derechos quedan reservados a JK Rowling._**

 ** _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_**

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

* * *

 **Todos los caminos llegan al mismo lugar**

Julie Castle reviso nuevamente su equipaje, libros, ropa, algunos objetos personales como un álbum de fotografías, sus artículos de aseo personal, verificaba con cuidado que todo estuviera en orden, los nervios y la emoción la congelaban ,apenas había pasado un mes desde que había recibió una carta en donde le informaban de su nueva posición como maestra en Hogwarts, el puesto que cubriría haría historia, dado su naturaleza y es que, con la guerra mágica recién terminada las emociones eran diversas y los conflictos entre el mundo mágico y el muggle eran la orden del día, su partida a Londres parecía un luz de esperanza para evitar otra guerra, los rumores respecto a su contratación no se hicieron esperar, descalificando por su puesto sus aptitudes , Julie respiro profundamente y miro su boleto de avión que le llevarían desde su natal Ninfield hasta la capital en Londres, sin mas tomo sus maletas y se puso en marcha.

* * *

La decisión estaba tomada, y había un trato de por medio, así que a primera hora de la mañana Severus Snape se alistaba con una pequeña maleta para volver al restaurado castillo de Hogwarts, ajeno y fastidiado abotonaba con cuidado cada botón de su túnica negra,se preguntaba si debería afeitarse ,desde hacia meses que no lo hacia y ya tenia crecida la barba con algunas canas que le hacían ver mas grande de lo que era, al final opto por no hacerlo, como si tener barba o no cambiara algo y continuo empacando algunas cosas, mientras una duda permanencia latente en su cabeza, _¿para que esa mujer querría esa pócima?_ , había algo extraño en aquella vehemente petición que le había hecho, los instintos de Severus estaban en alerta,ella sin duda estaba ocultando algo y aunque ciertamente eso no era de su incumbencia, aquella duda lo había atormentado de noche y día desde la ultima vez que la vio, medito sobre el trato que había hecho con esa mujer y blasfemo para sus adentros, se había comprometido a realizar una pócima que ciertamente no sabia si funcionaba, tal vez había sido su ego el que le había orillado a aceptar tal reto, sin embargo entre mas reflexionaba sobre esto, mas se frustraba, tal vez había sucumbido ante la presión del viejo y su suplica , o por otro lado ¿podría ser que tuviera un interés real de los conflictos que atravesaba Hogwarts? o tal vez había perdido la cordura producto de la soledad o en su defecto y de manera patética había una parte de él quería volver al castillo para no estar solo...Severus apretó el puño y blasfemo para sus adentros, de una manera u otra aquel mismo día volvería al lugar que juro no volver tras terminar la guerra, sin mas tomo su baúl y atravesó la chimenea tras un lumbral verde.

* * *

Katrina miro el reloj, acomodo una vez mas su equipaje y suspiro hondamente, aun no estaba segura de como fluirían las cosas en Hogwarts con el trato que había hecho con Severus Snape y por otro lado el que había cerrado con Albus Dumbledore, en otro aspecto estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que daba clases en ese continente así que no estaba muy segura de los parámetros a seguir aun mas cuando debía repartir sabiamente su tiempo para cumplir con su principal objetivo, conseguir la poción para volver a Norteamérica y recuperar lo que la guerra le había arrancado.

* * *

Sirius abrazo a su ahijado e hizo una broma con Hermione antes de partir con rumbo a Hogwarts, y a su primer empleo en mas de diez años, las expectativas que tenia Dumbledore sobre él eran mas altas que las que el mismo se tenia, no era el mas indicado para la enseñanza, pero si estaba calificado, pocos tras la batalla ocurrida en Hogwarts se habían postulado para el puesto que el ahora ocuparía y aunque ciertamente no sabia como lograría ser un profesor, estaba comprometido con dar lo mejor que podía, después de todo era la mejor oportunidad que tenia para convivir con Harry por lo menos un año antes de que se graduara.

* * *

Aquella mañana Remus Lupin se había despertado con menos fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado, la noche anterior, había sido luna llena y la transformación siempre dejaba estragos a la mañana siguiente, somnoliento pero con determinación, termino de hacer sus maletas, y antes de partir rumbo a Londres dio un beso a Nymphadora y a Toddy y advirtió que escribiría todos los días para saber como estaban, sin mas con tomo su maleta vieja y salio en marcha.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien puntual aquel día no era la excepción, había llegado hacia una semana al castillo y hoy dos horas antes de la inauguración del castillo, se encontraba en su oficina en compañía de la profesora McGonagall la cual había llegado ayer tras su viaje al viejo continente.

-Albus,¿crees que esto funcione?, es un enorme riesgo-afirmaba la oji verde mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té de Jazmin

Albus suspiro hondamente y la miro-Minerva, esta es la mejor opción, el ministro me ha advertido que esta muy bien calificada, dejemos de angustiarnos un momento-aseguro.

-pero Albus...si algo sale mal o llega a pasarle algo...-aseguraba impaciente Minerva.

Albus estaba por apaciguar a su interlocutora, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Shacklebolt justo a tiempo, justamente platicábamos de nuestra nueva profesora - dijo a manera de saludo Albus mientras se ponía de pie junto con la profesora McGonagall.

-Albus , Minerva - exclamo el mago entrando en la habitación con vehemencia seguido por una mujer alta de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y algunas pecas la cual miraba perpleja a su alrededor mientras esperaba en la entrada de la puerta.

-Adelante- pronuncio Albus mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a la mujer- Me imagino que usted es la profesora Julie Castle- exclamo Albus al ver la expresión curiosa de la mujer que miraba a su alrededor.

-Ah, claro yo soy Julie Castle, es un placer ,usted debe ser Albus Dumbledore el director de la escuela -exclamo nerviosa la mujer mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano de Albus y seguido de él a su interlocutora -y usted debe ser la profesora Minerva McGonagal la subdirectora, el ministro Shacklebolt me ha informado que deseaban platicar conmigo antes de la inauguración- ante este ultimo comentario el gesto de ambos magos fue mimetico.

-posiblemente estén dudosos de mis habilidades, pero les aseguro que aunque sea una...como les dicen..."muggle" o como nuestros vecinos americanos "no mag" mis habilidades no desmerecen, puedo asegurarlo - exclamo la mujer.

-no querida no te preocupes, todos estamos entusiasmados por tu presencia... es solo que...- exclamo McGonagall sin saber como explicarle dandole una cálida sonrisa a la mujer.

-bueno señorita Castle el hecho es que nunca había sucedido esto en la historia de la magia, tome asiento...hablemos un poco- argumento Albus mientras acercaba un par de sillas a su escritorio-

* * *

De a poco los nuevos profesores comenzaban a llegar, siendo recibidos por Argus Filch quien les guiaba de donde se encontraba su habitación, uno de los primeros en llegar fue Remus Lupin a su dormitorio, de acuerdo a los nuevos cambios dentro del castillo y debido a su condición, había sido restringido a la torre mas alta del castillo de Astronomia, por lo que se apresuro a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y prepararse para ir la entrada del castillo en donde habría una inauguración simbólica del castillo, seguido de el llego Sirius, quien había sido instalado a las orillas del lago, justo después llego Katrina la cual había sido colocada en la habitación principal de Slytherin, unos instantes después llego Severus, en su nueva habitación la cual había sido colocada al otro polo de la sala común de Slytehrin, sin embargo a pesar de que había tiempo suficiente, este había llegado al castillo mas tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado todo porque en la estación de Londres, su maleta se había extraviado y para sumarle a esto al llegar se dio cuenta del lugar que le había dado Albus Dumbledore, después de tantos años de servicio y el muy infeliz le había mandado al otro lado de la sala común de Slytherin, así que blasfemo para sus adentros, estaba por ir a reclamarle a Albus, cuando recordó el maldito evento que tenía de inauguración así que se contuvo lo mas que pudo y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo, ya tendría tiempo ,después de la estúpida ceremonia para reclamarle.

* * *

La colosal construcción del castillo de Hogwarts era enorme, las mejoras de todo el castillo eran evidentes hasta el mínimo detalle había sido cuidado para restaurarlo y dejarlo como antes, claro algunas nuevas adaptaciones, sin embargo lo mas notable era la puerta renovada ya que a un lado de ella yacía un memorial de alumnos y profesores y personas que habían fallecido durante la batalla en Hogwarts, la lista era mas larga de lo que a Albus Dumbledore le hubiera gustado.

Un hilo de silencio y amargura lleno a los presentes frente a la puerta renovada, entre profesores y Aurores que habían sido congregados para empezar trabajar en el nuevo ciclo de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore como era costumbre encabezaba aquella pequeña inauguración, al igual que su hermano Aberforth y un séquito de Aurores como el nuevo guardián del castillo, en la larga lista de profesores había caras conocidas y caras nuevas.

Dentro de las nuevas renovaciones del castillo también venían las nuevas asignaturas que se impartirían en Hogwarts ya que algunas materias que antes eran optativas ahora serian obligatorias para todos los niveles de acuerdo a el nuevo programa aceptado por el ministerio el cual había sido presionado por el congreso mundial de magia, y es que dentro de los cambios de asignaturas también había en nuevos profesores y materias, de esta manera los nuevos cambios quedaron asi

Para encantamientos,quien antes eran impartida únicamente por Filius Flitwick ahora estaría a cargo también por Sirius Black quien impartiría clases para los primeros años.

En Artes Oscuras/ Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y pociones la clase se Integraría en una sola materia impartida para todos los niveles a cargo de dos profesores Severus Snape y la nueva profesora Katrina Scamander, sin embargo este cambio aun estaba a disposición de como avanzara el año ya que aun se sometía a prueba

La clase vuelo seria para todos los años, ya que se buscaría dar herramientas a los alumnos no solo para volar en escoba sino también sin ella mediante ella desgraciadamente Rolanda Hooch la profesora a cargo había sido de los maestros que habían fallecido durante el ataque en su lugar estaría a cargo nada mas y nada menos que de Viktor Krum el ex buscador del Equipo Nacional de Quidditch Búlgaro, el que debido a una lesion ocasionada por la guerra se había retirado, el cual a manera de apoyo con la comunidad mágica de Reino unido y con la nueva crisis, este se había ofrecido a cubrir tan importante cargo.

La clase de Herbología seguiría bajo la dirección de la Profesora Sprout sin embargo tendría una adaptación ya que ahora estaría de la mano del profesor Horace Slughorn quien antes daba pociones y ahora se anexaría en una nueva modalidad para enseñar la recolección de materiales para pociones como una nueva modalidad.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estaría a cargo de Hagrid y Remus Lupin y en transformaciones se encontraría Sirius con la profesora McGonagall , para finalizar la nueva materia obligatoria seria Estudios Muggles quien por primera vez en toda la historia de Hogwarts seria una materia del tronco común y como caso único y para la historia estaría a cargo de una profesora muggle de nombre Julie Castle.

La cara de sorpresa fue obvia cuando vislumbraron la presencia de Severus Snape en la inauguración del nuevo castillo, algunas miradas curiosas de la prensa y otras mas de sus viejos colegas, quienes aseguraban que nunca mas mirarían al hombre de cabellos negros y con barba ahora , sin embargo esta no seria la única persona que llamaba la atención aquel día, en lugar estaba el ministro de Magia quien supervisaría la inauguración del castillo y estaría al pendiente de cualquier duda ante la prensa , sin embargo la persona que claramente mas llamaba atención aquel día era la nueva profesora Julie Castle .

En el lugar había un podium en donde Albus Dumbledore toma la palabra

 _-Siempre me he jactado por ser hábil con las palabras , hoy en este día me gustaría repetir una de las muchas frases que tan famoso me han hecho, y es que las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro resulta ser un negocio muy difícil en sí, hoy aquí reunidos muchos de ustedes esperan oír que hoy Hogwarst vuelva a ser el lugar mas seguro del mundo, sin embargo con el ministro aquí mismo me atrevo a decir que Hogwarts abre de nuevo sus puertas, pero con incertidumbre, esta vez no asegurare que es el lugar mas seguro del mundo porque una vez lo dije y hoy me arrepiento mucho de mis palabras- ante eso la voz del hombre se quebró- muchas vidas fueron arrancadas aquí mismo, mentes brillantes futuros deslumbrantes vieron su ocaso, hoy me disculpo ante la comunidad mágica, y expreso con mi mas profundo pesar que un nuevo castillo no borrara la memoria de quienes dieron su vida por este presente, espero con vehemencia el que en conjunto de estos nuevos profesores empiece un nueva generación de magos y brujas que aprecien las diferencias, en donde ser diferente sea una oportunidad de aprender y crecer, que la historia del mago que arranco tantas vidas y las otras que la perdieron sirva de ejemplo para quienes aun se mantienen en la incertidumbre, les permita reflexionar que aun teniendo el poder, el vació estará ahí y que el amor gana y persevera ante la obscuridad- dicho esto Dumbledore dirigió su varita a la puerta del castillo y con un movimiento y un par de destellos abrió la puerta del castillo - con esto doy por inaugurado el nuevo castillo que sera la sede del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería **-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tras un enorme alto en esta historia, en esta cuarentena, regreso para darle vida y fin a esta historia.**

 **Espero les guste, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y sus views saludos.**

 ** _Los derechos quedan reservados a JK Rowling._**

 ** _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_**

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

* * *

 **¿Julie Castle?**

* * *

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia de inauguración, los presente comenzaron a entrar en el renovado, castillo, miradas curiosas de la prensa se aseguraban de documentar cada momento y poco antes de cerrar las puertas se tomo una foto del director y el ministro de magia.

-Remus-Esgrimo Sirius apenas vislumbro a su amigo mientras caminaban a la sala de profesores.

-Hey viejo descarnado ¿que hay?- exclamo aproximándose a el Remus.

-¿viejo? parece que necesitas un espejo- exclamo con sorna Sirius,viendo el aspecto desmejorado de Remus ,mientras caminaba a la par con el

\- ya viste que Quejicus, apareció ¿me pregunto como lo hizo Dumbledore?- dijo en respuesta Remus, al verlo caminar frente a ellos a paso acelerado.

 _Esto un circo, encima de soportar a una Scamander, tengo que lidiar con la bola de imbéciles de Potter,_ pensó para si Severus al vislumbrar a Lupin y a Black

Severus caminaba a paso firme, tratando esquivar todo contacto con cualquiera, ignorando desmesuradamente a mas de uno que buscaba hacerle la conversación, las muestras de afecto vacías e hipócritas era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, tras años de ser esquivado por la mayoría de sus compañeros, lo que menos deseaba era fingir que las cosas habían cambiado, hasta que por fin la insaciable Madam Poppy Pomfrey lo intercepto, tomándolo del brazo, Poppy era de las pocas personas por las que Severus había llegado a tener un afecto real en Hogwarts , tenia tanto tiempo de conocerle como Albus Dumbledore con la diferencia que le había conocido cuando era la presa de Potter y a diferencia de mucho no había sentido lastima por el. Tiempos en donde la visita a la enfermería era uno de sus tiempos favoritos, gracias al grupo de imbéciles de Potter con los que ahora encima tenia que tratar y tras iniciar la guerra le había auxiliado cuando llegaba mal herido, y esta no le preguntaba, simplemente se encargaba de que este estuviera bien, cosa que con el tiempo le hizo sentir un inmenso respeto por ella, uno que claramente nunca le comunico o demostró de manera directa.

\- de manera que no piensas dirigirme la palabra, después de que fui yo quien te cuido un mes entero Severus Snape-objeto sagazmente la oji azul tomando con fuerza su brazo, producto de la guerra, Poppy había quedado mal herida y con ello, se había visto en la necesidad de ocupar un bastón, mismo que se negaba a utilizar.

-creí que el mantener vivos a la mayoría durante la guerra era tu trabajo Pomfrey, no sabia que tenia que agradecerte- dijo irónico sin soltarse del agarre.

-me quede esperando, por lo menos una canasta de frutos de la granja a la que te fuiste a esconder Severus y veo que tu apariencia encarno bien el papel del ermitaño- bramo irónica mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-así que la noche de "chicas" con Dumldore sigue igual- se limito a contestar, gruñendo despectivamente por la ironía en sus ultimo comentario.

-ah, ya sabes como son las noches de "chicas" Severus, uno tiene que entretenerse cotilleando sobre la gente que conocemos y no esta para defenderse- afirmo irónica la oji azul.

Pero antes de que pudiera mencionar algo mas, una mujer los interrumpió, deteniendo el andar de ambos - Madam Pomfrey-

Al momento que Severus se encontró con la mirada de esta mujer, un recuerdo doloroso se materializo frente a sus ojos como si aquello fuera un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla , una de la que se había pasado encadenado durante casi toda su vida, pelirroja, de ojos verdes y piel blanca con pecas, al instante, su mandíbula se apretó y su cuerpo se tenso, aquella imagen tan siniestra y encantadora le hizo sentir un nudo en su estomago, si bien no era la primera vez que veía alguien que se parecía a Lili Evans, recordando a la menor de los Weasley o al montón de Irlandeses del pueblo a donde huyo, aquella mujer despertó de alguna forma algo en sus entrañas.

\- Señorita Castle- dijo en forma de saludo Poppy, al verla.

-Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore me dijo que ocupara esto- explico la mujer entregándole algo que parecía ser una varita, Poppy frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento mientras soltaba Severus, al instante que aquella varita toco sus manos se materializo en un bastón, Poppy suspiro algo frustrada, todo las vacaciones había pelado con Albus Dumbledore sobre aquello _._

-Gracias cariño, pero serias tan amable de devolvérselo- aseguro la oji azul mientras lo entregaba de vuelta y este volvía a transformar en una pequeña vara.

-Madam Pomfrey , me temo que no soy lechuza, y si he venido aquí, es porque de hecho también venia en busca de el ¿Profesor Snape?- dijo mirando de a reojo a Severus, quien sin darse cuenta se la había pasado demasiado tiempo observando a la mujer- si desea devolvérselo, podrá hacerlo usted directamente- dicto firmemente con una sonrisa, llena de maldad y dio una sonrisa amable.

-Ahora veo que Albus ha encontrado una nueva aliada- suspiro divertida Poppy por la convicción de la mujer tomando nuevamente la vara y apoyándose en esta - bueno Severus al parecer te buscan, luego continuaremos con nuestra platica de tu granja- afirmo con sorna mientras continuaba por el largo pasillo camino a la sala de reuniones, dejando a ambos en el pasillo.

* * *

Si bien la idea de Katrina era de permanecer el menor tiempo que pudiera en Hogwarts y volver a América con la pócima, cuando miro el castillo de Hogwarts enmudeció, mientras mas miraba a su alrededor mas se sentía acomplejada y es que aunque Ilvermorny , poseía toda la elegancia y avances del siglo, Hogwarts no se quedaba atrás con la colosal construcción, las instalaciones y la historia bajo la cual había sido fundada.

 _Es extraordinario_ , y miro curiosa a todos los demás profesores y alrededores mientras camina hacia la sala de profesores, a lo lejos pudo ver a Snape, y un nudo se formo en su estomago _imbecil_ , seguido de ello desvió la mirada y continuo caminando.

Sirius y Remus iban platicando sobre, Teddy y Harry cuando, Hagrid pidió hablar con Remus, de esta manera Siirus entendió el mensaje de que esa platica no era para el y camino un poco mas lento, seguramente hablarían de las criaturas y todo lo que conlleva eso, fue ahí, cuando su mirada se perdió en una mujer que miraba a su alrededor mientras caminaba a paso lento.

-Bonito ¿no?- interrumpió el, en forma de saludo.

-Es increíble, digo no es la primera vez que vengo a Hogwarts, es como la tercera vez pero es genial...-

-¿no estudiaste en Hogwarts? soy Sirius Black- se apresuro a presentarse y estiro su mano en forma de saludo.

\- No todo es Hogwarts ¿porque los británicos son tan sosos?- dijo con sorna - yo soy Katrina Scamander- dijo estrechando su mano.

Sirius soltó una risa, tras aquel comentario estrechando su mano. Q _ue bueno que te fuiste con Hagrid, Remus._ \- ¿americana y sarcástica? justo lo que buscaba- contesto, tras soltar su mano.

* * *

Julie Castle, siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien bastante calmada y segura de si misma , sin embargo la sola idea de pensar que este año estaría en un lugar que no conocía , en un campo que no era suyo y rodeada de los mejores magos de todo Inglaterra,le inquietaba en exceso, el aceptar aquel trabajo le permitía pensar que en algún futuro algunos squibs podrían asistir a clases, de familia mágica con varias generaciones de grandes magos, la familia de Julie había dejado de lado su ancestros mágicos para relacionarse con los muggles, siendo ella la cuarta generación no mágica de su familia, Julie Castle, por otro lado a pesar de no ser una bruja había sido educada conociendo el mundo mágico, sin embargo con la formación de cualquier muggle, habia trabajado como el vinculo entre la comunidad mágica y no mágica de Inglaterra, como agente especial de la corona inglesa un híbrido de un auror sin magia pero cono conocimientos arduos en todo eso, protegiendo y resguardando, ministros, embajadores y limpiando el desastre ocasionado por algunos magos tenebrosos durante la guerra magica . Julie miro como Madam Pomfrey se adelantaba a ellos quedándose a solas con el hombre de tes blanca , barba descuidada y atuendo espectral, el cual por cierto no apartaba su mirada de ella.

Julie, había convivido casi toda su vida con agentes de carácter duro, su formación había sido meticulosa, bajo ordenes de generales, jefes de estado y militares , incluso de otro magos, pero nunca en toda su vida había encontrado tanta fragilidad frente ante una mirada, aquellos ojos color negro azabache eran tan profundos y solemnes ,tan abrumadores como si buscaran entrar en su mente, y si bien por unos instantes dudo en desviar la mirada ,la sostuvo hasta que por fin, el hablo.

-¿Me dirá para que me busca? o pretende quedarse callada- Severus menciono mientras comenzaba a caminar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Julie lo siguio no sabia exactamente el porque , pero la familiaridad perturbadora de aquella mujer, con Lili era sorprendente, tal vez la soledad y el pensar tantas veces sobre ella, le habían hecho perder la cordura y ahora que una simple pelirroja cualquiera se aparecía frente a el, despertando ese desagradable sentimiento de autocompasion que tanto le desagradaba, y sin embargo estaba ahí expectante a que la mujer dijera algo y le hiciera sentir menos imbecil, por estar como idiota buscando respuesta a su embelesamiento.

-soy Julie Castle profesor Snape, y el profesor Albus Dumbledore menciono que yo...-explicaba Julie, sosteniendo su mirada y buscando no titubear.

-le he dado permiso de entrar en tu almacén de pociones Severus...- interrumpió con voz afable el director de Hogwarts, poniéndose a la par con ellos.

-claro, porque dispones de todo el maldito castillo como si todo fuera de tu propiedad- dijo de manera tajante Severus al verlo

-Veo que haz conocido a nuestra nueva profesora Severus - esgrimo con Sorna Dumbledore, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la forma en la que este miraba a Julie.

-de hecho profesor solo quisiera disponer de algunos calderos y mecheros, entiendo la molestia del profesor Snape si no quiere hacerlo, son sus pertenencias, solo por algunos días necesitaría algunas cosas- argumento finalmente Julie cortando de tajo la discusión que intuyo se desataría, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tener enemigos y por lo poco que había escuchado de Severus Snape le bastaba para asegurarse de que no lo quería en esa lista.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los derechos quedan reservados a JK Rowling._**

 ** _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_**

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez**_

* * *

 **Pequeños Sacrificios**

Harry descansaba recostado sobre su cama, escuchando The Smiths mientras leía el nuevo plan de estudios de Hogwarts, los últimos años su vida habían sido todo menos normal y ahora parecía irreal estar tan clamado en su cuarto, sin esperar a que Voldemort regresara para asesinarlo, ahora solo era un chico de 17 años, pensando que iniciaría por primera vez un ciclo escolar normal y cuya mayor preocupación seria aprobar sus materias, para después tener la oportunidad de entrar a la academia de Aurores.

Y la sola idea de estar tan calmado, era tan utópico que llegaba a ser un poco sofocante, de pronto sin anunciarse Hermione irrumpió en la habitación.

-Ronald, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, si no quieres volver a Hogwarts, esta bien, pero no iré contigo- afirmaba vehemente, caminando de un lado a otro.

Harry quien antes descansaba, tranquilamente, se repuso de un brinco al ver entrar a Hermione, quien hablaba alterada por teléfono, se sentó en su cama mirándola con cuidado, mientras le hacia un lugar .

-Bueno, entonces creo es definitivo...espero tomes la mejor decisión, adiós- dicho esto Hermione colgó el teléfono y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas rápidamente.

-¿que sucede?- indago Harry mirando a la castaña, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Haz hablado con Ron los últimos meses?- indago Hermione mientras limpiaba algunas lagrimas de su rostro con la manga de su pijama

-bueno, le he mandado cartas pero no me ha respondido desde hace tres semanas, siempre dice que esta ocupado, lo ultimo que supe es que planeaba ser vocalista de una banda y que el me hablaría cuando tuviera tiempo de sus fans-argumento Harry-¿que sucede?-y pregunto nuevamentente ante la cara de Hermione.

-Dice que no ira a Hogwarts, y que se ira de Gira a Norteamérica, que su banda es importante, claramente él y yo opinamos diferente sobre lo que es importante y...dijo...que seria mejor tomarnos un tiempo hasta que volviera...- explico Hermione, volviendo la mirada hacia Harry-¿puedes creer que esto este pasando?- explico mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la castaña quien se esforzaba en mantenerse tranquila.

-Hermione, dale tiempo, todo lo que paso nos tiene muy alterados... acabo la guerra, pero creo aun tenemos cosas que solucionar...-explico Harry aproximándose a ella.

-nada sera igual, ¿verdad?-contesto solemne Hermione mientras miraba al suelo.

-No, nada, pero estamos juntos...- explico Harry, mientras Hermione recargaba su cabeza en él.

Harry no dijo nada solo la rodeo con sus brazos y la ciño contra su pecho, Hermione volvió a sollozar pero esta vez abrazándose con fuerza a el -¿así te sentías, cuando estabas con los Dursley y extrañabas a tus padres cuando algo salia mal?- Indago Hermione

-Si, pero cuando los conocí, las cosas cambiaron, se que extrañas a tus padres yo lo hago cada día, pero no estas sola- argumento al fin frotando sus brazos Harry.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Hermione se quedo dormida entre sus brazos así que Harry la dejo caer lentamente sobre la cama, y se acurruco con ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

Aquella calidez que sintió al estar recostado con ella, era algo que jamas había experimentado ni siquiera con Ginny cuando aun salían juntos, aquella relación había sido tan pasional y fugaz, apenas termino la guerra la emoción duro un mes, cuando Ginny confeso aun querer a Dean Thomas, cosa que le afecto menos de lo que esperaba.

El estar con ella así le hacia experimentar una familiaridad diferente a la complicidad de amigos, un cosquilleo en su estomago y un ardor en su cuerpo al sentirla cerca de él, recordando aquella vez que Ron se marcho y los dejo cuando estaban buscando los Horrocrux, aquella ocasión cuando Harry se permitió por única vez estar con Hermione no como su amiga, si no como la mujer que tanto admiraba y le generaba ese sentimiento de calma y ternura que ninguna otra mujer podia, aquella que se siente por el ser amado y que tuvo que suprimir, porque sabia que era todo imposible, ya que el sabia lo sentía Hermione y Ron, misma razón por la que tuvo que hacer el pequeño gran sacrificio de negar lo que era evidente para todos y que incluso Dumbledore noto, el indudable hecho que Harry Potter sentía amor de forma desmedida por su mejor amiga, pero era algo que no podía y no debía admitir. Después de todo ellos eran sus mejores amigos y no se atrevería a interponerse en ese amor.

* * *

Severus miro a la mujer que tenia de frente y había sido capaz de dejar sin contestación a Albus Dumbledore e incluso a él, ambos miraron mimeticamente a la mujer y antes de que pudieran decir algo, esta nuevamente hablo.

-Aun así gracias, por la cálida bienvenida, permiso- dicho esto la mujer comenzó a andar por el pasillo con dirección a la sala de profesores, restandole importancia a ambos magos .

Severus se quedo procesando aquello que acaba de pasar, era siniestro todo, desde su cabello color pelirrojo hasta el carácter esa mujer le recordó tanto a Lily Evans que un nudo se formo de manera dolorosa en su pecho.

-¿No es lo que te esperabas al volver o si Severus?- Exclamo divertido Dumbledore y sin respuesta de su interlocutor siguió los pasos tras la mujer.

Severus se quedo mirando la partida de ambos, apretó los labios y cuando se disponía a caminar, miro una silueta familiar hablando precisamente con alguien que por desgracia también conocía muy bien y levanto una ceja.

\- debo ser nuy afortunada para que me busque el famoso Sirius Black, el hombre que fue capaz de escapar de Azkaban- reía divertida Katrina, tras el comentario de Sirius-pero se equivoca,no soy Americana, soy Británica, aunque si viví mucho tiempo en Norteamerica-

-¿Famoso? lo dice una Scamander...-Afirmo Sirius divertido y al momento la sonrisa de Katrina desapareció.-lo siento dije algo incomodo- se apreso a decir Sirius.

-No se disculpe, es ...una larga historia- dijo al fin Katrina , asintiendo con la cabeza.

Severus quien antes caminaba a paso ágil desacelero el paso agudizo la mirada _seguramente va por su siguiente aventura de una noche Scamander y que prospecto se encontró a_ firmaba para si mientras Severus, mientras se colaba atrás de ellos.

Katrina levanto una ceja y miro como una silueta de murciélago familiar caminaba atrás de Sirius y ella, sonrió para si.

-Seguramente es un historia fascinante que me gustaría escuchar algún día- afirmo con sonrisa apacible Sirius .

Katrina correspondió amable a la sonrisa - algún día Black-afirmo y asintió con la cabeza

Severus no se explicaba muy bien, porque aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que dio en respuesta Black le irrito tanto, que sin percatarse dejo escapar un carraspeo, cargado de ironia.

Katrina que se negaba a aceptar que parecía mas entretenida por el lenguaje corporal Snape que por la misma platica que buscaba su interlocutor, rió en lo bajo al escuchar aquel carraspeo y solo negó con la cabeza divertida

* * *

Una vez todos en la sala de profesores, Minerva tomo el lugar a la derecha de Albus Dumbledore y su lado izquierdo se sentó Julie, algunos asientos después Severus encontró su lugar junto a la ventana, su lugar por mas de 15 años en Hogwarts, que le había servido de refugio para ignorar las insaciables juntas de profesores que Minerva convocaba cada semana.

-Se parece mucho a Lily- afirmo un hombre de cabello castaño y cara desmejorada, Katrina quien acaba de llegar sonrió para el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Lily?- indago a manera de saludo.

-Katrina Scamander, el es mi amigo Remus Lupin- presento Sirius mientras al otro lado de Katrina.

-Señor Lupin mucho gusto- dijo estrechando la mano del mago.

-Una larga historia señorita Scamander...su padre es...-comenzo Remus, cuando Katrina decidio cortar de tajo la platica.

-Un extraordinario Zoologo mágico, ya me lo han dicho antes- aseguro.

-Katrina, niña, no se como no es que te has quedado tu con el puesto de criaturas magicas- interrumpio Hagrid al verla.

-Rubeus...sabes perfectamente que no es mi especial gusto tratar con algunas especies...- dijo asintiendo la cabeza con vehemencia, mientras tomaba la mano de su viejo amigo.

Rubeus Hagrid era un entrañable amigo de su padre, Katrina recordaba perfectamente al Semigigante que compartió con ella y su familia cinco años de su vida tras ser expulsado de Hogwarts, por azares del destino había quedado como aprendiz de su padre, cosa que con el tiempo se estrecho en una mensurable amistad que permaneció incluso cuando decidieron mudarse a Norteamérica, se escribían arduamente y aunque en mas de diez años no se habían visto mucho, aquella amistad estaba forjada tan fuertemente como los miembros de una manada.

-Katrina es realmente un sueño estés aquí, lamento mucho lo que sucedió en-dijo el semigigante.

-En otro momento Rubeus- corto nuevamente Katrina pero esta vez de forma tajante.

* * *

Al otro extremo de la mesa con cara de poco amigos ,Severus lidiaba su propio martirio, sentado junto a Poppy quien no dejaba de reprocharle una y otra vez, por no haberle mandado ni siquiera una postal en todo ese tiempo.

Suspiro al cabo de un rato exasperado y cuando volvió su mirada se hallo contrariado, al encontrarse con los ojos grises de Katrina, quien parecía igual de incomoda que él en aquella reunión.

Su mirada inquieta y comportamiento, eran tan ajenos al recuerdo difuso que tenia de esa cantina de mala muerte en donde la había conocido, por unos instantes su recuerdos volvieron al instante que sus labios colisionaron incómodamente en aquel pub y de manera inerte apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada de la mujer.

Katrina estaba demasiado incomoda y a la vez familiarizada con los comentarios imprudentes de Hagrid, pero dado su situación actual el que el semigigante conociera mucho de sus vida le resultaba contraproducente para su objetivo, tenia que hablar con el pero ese no era el lugar o el momento, así que seria luego lo que le quedaba era coartarle la platica de un tajo y mirar hacia enfrente como si no pasara nada.

Al levantar la mirada, Katrina se encontró demasiado entretenida con los gestos de Severus Snape al otro lado de la mesa, recargado en su respaldo con el porte de un militar absorto, de lo que la mujer de alado le reclamaba, sumergido en sus pensamientos, cruzando sus piernas y titiritando sus dedos sobre la mesa, de pronto su mirada se encontró perdida en los ojos color negro azabache de el, tal vez fue su imaginación pero por un instante sintió que aquella mirada curiosa que le dirigía era correspondida y lo peor es que sintió como si algo le recorriera la piel al verlo apretar los labios, recordado aquel furtivo beso que le robo, en aquel Pub irlandés, aquella tarde las copas se le habían escapado de las manos, al igual que todo lo que pasaba en su vida, el haber ido a Irlanda ,tenia dos sentidos, el primero alejarse de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Norteamerica y por otro lado, salvar a su madre después de haber sido hechizada con el encantamiento desmemorizante, ,sin duda ese día estaba marcado como el único de toda su vida donde perdió el control y que por consecuencia tuvo, meterse en la cama con el único hombre que podía comprender lo que era hacer pequeños sacrificios por amor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tras un enorme alto en esta historia, en esta cuarentena regreso para darle vida y fin.**

 **Espero les guste, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y sus views saludos.**

 **"El secreto de la existencia humana no solo está en vivir, sino también en saber para qué se vive"**

 **Fiódor Dostoievski**

* * *

 **Sigurd** **Grindelwald**

* * *

Varios recuerdos de los últimos meses, se acumularon en la cabeza de Katrina, de pronto la mirada que ahora le dirigía Severus le hizo sentir un abismo en el pecho así que aparto precipitadamente la mirada, una mano amable estrecho la suya-¿Se encuentra bien?-fue la pregunta del castaño al ver como esta bajaba la mirada.

-Claro, Black-mintió Katrina con una sonrisa amable, quitando lentamente su mano del agarre.

Sirius sonrió y giro a ver lo que Dumbledore anunciaba.

Severus, quien por experiencia sabia que no era precisamente un atractivo visual para ninguna mujer, al notar como Katrina apartaba la mirada de tal forma, sintió como un frió recorrió su espina dorsal, como una especie de dejavu, aquella expresión solo la reconocía en alguien mas, y esa persona era, el, cada vez que miraba los ojos de Lily en Potter, recordandole dolorosamente lo que había perdido, esa incomodidad y que en el caso de Katrina seguramente, era por el recuerdo de haber pasado la noche con él _¿que esperabas?¿acaso querías que te viera de otra forma después de esa noche? ¿que tan confortable recuerdo crees que es? aquella voz le martillo en su interior y sin embargo, se callo cuando miro como Sirisu Black le reconfortaba, claro ¿que se puede esperar de una mujer asi?, no pudo contener soltar un pequeño gruñido tan indicado justo en el momento que Dumbledore comenzó a hablar._

Los siguientes minutos de la reunión, se centraron en las nuevas funciones que cada quien cumpliría en Hogwarts, desde la repartición de rondas por el castillo hasta las salidas para Hogsmeade y un viaje escolar que se llevaría acabo a mediados del ciclo solo para los alumnos de alto rendimiento y por supuesto el tema de la seguridad, uno de los tantos puntos que le había exigido el ministerio. Al cabo de un rato Dumbledore hizo una pausa, al percatarse que una gran parte de los profesores desviaba continuamente su mirada a Julie, la nueva celebridad del castillo.

 _Ojala hubiera sido así de popular en mis tiempos de estudiante pensó Julie con ironía mientras se estiraba en su asiento incomoda, por la mirada de sus colegas._

-Se que muchos están mas que encantados con las nuevas pautas que se tomaran para este ciclo escolar- dijo tomando un poco de agua Dumbledore y seguido de ello continuo- lo puedo ver en la emoción que hay en sus rostros- exclamo con Sorna - Sin embargo, creo que me he detenido tanto en los asuntos burocráticos que no nos ha dado tiempo, de atender a lo que es realmente importante- dijo mirando de a reojo a Julie- y eso es, el conocer a nuestros nuevos agregados- dijo al fin con una sonrisa amena- ahora si me permiten, quisiera invitarlos a presentarse ustedes, mismos... veamos comencemos con el profesor mas joven y que se encargara de las clase de vuelo, el señor Victor Krum, ex campeón mundial de Quidditch - dijo tomando asiento, mirando con cuidado al hombre de aspecto serio y cuerpo atlético, que apenas hizo un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa.

-Mi nombrre es Viktor Krum, me siento yo muy aforrtunado de poder regrresar a Hogwarts aun mi ingles no es lo mejor, perro espero poder contribuir de la mejor forma- asintió con la cabeza y cual soldado de la corona tomo asiento.

Katrina centro su atención hacia el hombre que se acababa de levantar no mas de 30 años pero con la expresión digna de un militar jubilado, levanto una ceja _¿Krum? de Escandinavia, ese chico debe ser el nieto de Einar Krum._

-¿puedes creerlo un ex campeon de Quiditch dando clases en Hogwarts?- esgrimo en un susurro Sirius para ella, provocando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿que sera después el ministro mismo enseñándole a los chicos?- se mofo en respuesta

-Viktor es un placer tenerte entre nosotros - argumento Dumbledore y aplaudió ligeramente, seguido de ello desvió su mirada hacia el castaño junto a Katrina-Sirius Balck sera nuestro nuevo profesor de encantamientos en compañía de la profesor Filius ...-exclamo mirando a hombre que parecía mas interesado en su platica.

Severus se clavo en la ventana con la expresión digna de alguien al cual le importa un carajo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sin embargo ahi estaba la escusa perfecta que le acababa de servir en Bandeja de plata Albus Dumbledore

Sirius se repuso de un brinco, pero antes de que pudiera mencionar algo, una voz desde el fondo de la habitación intervino- Ex reo de Azkaban, famoso escapista de dementores y ahora hijo prodigo- Argumento acidamente y con burla Severus. Algunos tenían duda de si Severus había cambiado en el tiempo que había estado lejos de Hogwarts y su aparición en esta era la señal de algo había ocurrido , sin embargo tan rápido termino de decir aquello, todos se dieron cuenta de que el hombre que estaba ahí, era el mismo hijo de puta que con el que habían lidiado por años y que el inicio o fin de la guerra no había removido ni un milímetro de su forma de ser, la mirada de todos los profesores se dirigió hacia el, entre la perplejidad, y la incomodidad de lo que se avecinaba.

Sirius quien antes tenia un aire, de tranquilidad se crispo al instante- Quejicus, que _agradable_ que decidieras volver a dar clases, ya te hacíamos en un hoyo con la cabeza enterrada- dio por respuesta.

Severus gruño- Bueno es que para escapar como es debidamente, tenia que venir a tomar clases con el experto ¿que tal las pulgas Black , al fin encontraste remedio para la sarna?-Sonrió con Malicia.

\- Si y déjame te recomiendo, algo para ese cuero cabelludo, esa grasa no se va a caer sola, necesitas lavarlo al menos una vez al mes-Advirtió con sorna.

-Albus- exclamo Minerva para que este interviniera.

Julie, agradeció infinitamente aquella disputa, dado que las miradas que antes la acechaban se centraron en ambos hombres, arqueo ambas cejas al percatarse que, los demas seguían aquello como si se tratase de una ronda de tenis insulto tras insulto y sin embargo sin aire de extrañeza, dirigían mas su mirada como si aquello fuera de lo mas común, de no ser por ella, la oji verde junto a uno de los hombre y Viktor Krum, se hubiera sentido fuera de lugar, así que Albus se levanto nuevamente.

-¿que agradable forma de estrechar los lazos?- Argumento divertido Albus Dumbldeore-Ahora si no les importa tener su reconciliación en otro momento...- hizo hincapié en esto ultimo con Sorna, echando una mirada ambos magos que callaron al instante- quisiera le diera la bienvenida nuestra profesora de pociones y DCAO, en conjunto del profesor Severus Snape, Katrina Scamander-

Katrina que antes, permanecía en su asiento muy atenta al intercambio de palabras de ambos magos, al escuchar su nombre y ver como ahora todos le volteaban a mirarla con una expresión como si en ese momento le acabaran de diagnosticar alguna enfermedad mortal, ella en cambio levanto la ceja y se puso de pie, tocando el hombro de Sirius, quien de inmediato agradeció el gesto y tomo asiento-Gracias Albus- Exclamo secamente- Es un placer, ver que todos se llevan tan bien- dijo irónica, antes de ser interrumpida por Horace Slughorm.

-Ah Scamander, su padre es uno de los mejores magos que ha asistido a Hogwarts, perteneciente a uno de mis grupos mas distinguidos- Agrego el hombre con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Ah Newt ...- interrumpió Pomona Sprout.

-Se ha casado con una de las ultimas de los Lastrange- cuchicheo a lo lejos Sybill

-Oí que quedo mal herido tras la guerra que se desato también en el otro continente ¿como esta él?- se apresuro a indagar el Sinistra.

Al instante que Katrina escucho el nombre de su padre, su estomago se volcó en un profundo nudo e interrumpió abruptamente a todos con una risa cargada de total ironía -Me temo que si quieren saber de él, sobre su vida o su legado se lo pregunten directamente por lechuza, o lean otro periodico, con lo que respecta a mi espero poder retribuir de alguna forma el legado de mi "apellido" que al parecer es lo que en este lugar se acostumbra darse mas crédit, de hecho de saber esto antes, me hubiera presentado bajo el pseudonimo de Lennon-dicho esto ultimo esgrimo una sonrisa fría tomando asiento nuevamente .

Severus quien se jactaba en decir que había pocas cosas que le sorprendían, pero el ver a Katrina cerrarle la boca a sus colegas y dejarles con la mirada perpleja, era algo completamente extraño aun para ser el quien hacia eso a menudo, incluso la mirada que Minerva intercambio con Dumbledore, le pareció mas intranquilizadora, aquello no significaba mas que problemas, todo era demasiada casualidad, si no conociera lo suficiente al viejo bastardo que ahora se levantaba, diría que aquello era de lo mas normal, que va otra persona con un apellido de renombre que reniega de su legado, pero para el se traducía en problemas , en los que claro el se vería implicado de alguna forma, de esta manera estrujo la mirada en Dumbledore que en vez de devolverle la mirada, solo le ignoro.

Albus, que desde un principio parecía afable en el exterior, en su interior se removía amargamente, no pudo evitar recordar cuando Katrina, apenas era una niña, fácilmente podría ser su tío abuelo y por la misma razón sentía con tal profundidad lo que acaba de escuchar, aquella pequeña era tan diferente a la mujer que tenia enfrente de el y sobre todo, alejada de la pequeña niña que admiraba a su padre y hoy el solo mencionar su apellido le hacia palidecer.

Albus Dumbledore quien por experiencia había pasado ya por dos de los peores magos de la historia, seguía sin acostumbrarse a lo que una guerra provocaba en las personas , desde el hecho de sacar lo mejor y peor , hasta las decisiones que tomaban cambiando el rumbo de su historia. Prueba de ello era Severus Snape, la guerra le había arrancado la posibilidad de tener una vida plena lejos de todo, incluyendo los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para salvaguardar al hijo de la única mujer que amo y nuca le correspondió, cargando encima la culpa de no salvarla, apenas había sido afortunado de sobrevivir a aquello, y aunque era momento de que aquel mago estuviera lejos reconstruyendo su vida, tras verlo un mes ,pudo asegurarse que Severus estaba muerta en vida y era una idea demasiado romantica que tras acabar la guerra tendría un final feliz ¿ para vida había sobrevivido? ¿que significado tenia?, no pudo sentir mas que culpa , al verlo existir en aquella cabaña lejos de todo, ¿que mas podía esperar? después de haberle privado todo durante tanto tiempo ¿ como otorgarle la libertad de vivir a alguien que no tenia mas expectativas? , gran parte de incluirlo en el plan que ahora orquestaba era devolverle a Severus mediamente la posibilidad de hacerle ver que valía la pena haber sobrevivido, era su ultima oportunidad de hacer algo por lo mas cercano que el tenia a un hijo y alejarlo cuando fuera lo ideal.

Anudado a ello estaba Katrina Scamander, la hija de Newt, quien justo en aires de devolverle una oportunidad a Severus apareció, cayo como anillo al dedo, dandole la perfecta justificación de traer a Severus al castillo, mientras le ayudaba a ella en vísperas de la nueva guerra que se aproximaba al otro lado del mundo en el nuevo continente, ya que tras el renacimiento de Lord Voldemort, el purismo nunca fue tan abrasador en norteamerica , la cacería de brujas se volvió la orden del día y la angustia de las familias mestizas llego a un punto que generar oleadas de migración y problemas con los no Mags, la cifras de muertos aumento desmezuradamente, y una pequeña guerra inicio aun terminada la guerra en Inglaterra, llegando al punto de tener que desmemorizar a diestra y siniestra a familias enteras de muggles , todo con el fin de resguardar el gran secreto, pero aquello solo desencadeno múltiples ataques, a varios muggles y que tenían como sello a una persona que el ya creía muerto y era Gellert Grindelwald, y que al llegar a sus oídos, le estremeció en su totalidad, desenterrando dolorosos recuerdos, dado que el no había sido capaz de asesinarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora volvía entre los muertos, esta vez, con el legado de un hijo bastardo el cual no solo heredo su apellido, también, la astucia de manipular y congregar a miles de magos pero esta vez bajo el disfraz de un político, aclamado por su rectitud, que tenia como fin dar cuenta del mundo mágico que era necesario dejar de permanecer en el silencio, tomando de epicentro su campaña de popularidad el nuevo continente, aprovechando la crisis por el regreso de Voldemort, y es que dentro de las pocas noticias que llegaron al viejo continente, destacaron las siguientes, **Porpentina Scamander fue desmemorizada , Los Scamander ¿prófugos o héroes?** **,** **Theseus Scamander desaparecido, Newt Scamander se casa con Leta Lestrange, la pureza ante todo** y que tras la caida de Voldemort, se volvieron mas evidentes **¿El mestizaje vuelve a ser ilegal?, , porque los No Mag valen diferente,Campaña por la pureza de Sigurd** **Grindelwald,** **Sigurd** **Grindelwald para ministro mundial de magia** y por si fuera poco los últimos titulares que hicieron que Newt tomara la decisión de recurrir a el **¿Katrina Scamander comprometida con** **Sigurd** **Grindelwald?** **.**

Todos y cada uno de ellos leídos por Albus Dumbledore pero antes que el amarillismo, la explicación de boca directa de su entrañable amigo Newt, que tras iniciar nuevamente la guerra había confiado en él para seguir el plan que le permitiría mantener a su familia a salvo, porque aunque en Inglaterra toda clase de guerra había cesado en el mundo apenas comenzaba a vislumbrar un nueva catástrofe.

 _Se que esto ha de ser mas duro para ti, que para cualquier otra persona hija, pero necesito retenerte en Hogwarts mas de lo que tu y yo llegamos acordar, le dado mi palabra tu padre._

-Gracias Katrina, creo que sera un elemento importante para esta nueva generación en Hogwarts- dijo amable Dumbledore, dedicándole una mirada para apaciguarla, misma que Katrina le regreso sin mucho esmero -ahora continuaremos, con nuestros dos siguientes profesores sin embargo el profesor Lupin como recordaran ya trabajo en el pasado, esta vez estar con nosotros, en colaboración de Hagrid con la materia de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, asi que me brincare a nuestra nueva agregada la profesora Julie Castle la cual, cubrirá este año la materia por primera vez obligatoria de Estudios Muggles-dijo al fin animando a la mujer a ponerse de pie.

 _Y ahí estaba el momento por el cual había esperado toda la semana, y sin importar cuan preparada estuviera y explicara las veces que trabajo en misiones en Iraq, Pakistán en medio de enfrentamientos de guerra o como espía en combates de mano a mano con personas que le doblaban la altura, aquellos solo verían a una indefensa squib, debutando como profesora-_ Bueno me alegra conocerlos a todos- dicho esto la mujer se sentó sin esperar replica de alguno de sus colegas, los cuales ya esperaban ansiosos por atosigarlos con preguntas.

Ante la respuesta Dumbledore esgrimo una amable sonrisa a la mujer-Bueno si bien les parece les dejare libres por el día de hoy, para que cada uno de ustedes, vaya a sus dependencias o sus respectivas aulas, espero verlos en la cena- dicho esto Albus Dumbledore dio por concluida la primer reunión que seguro marcaría la constante para las siguientes juntas, de lo poco que estaba seguro es que, esta vez los dados estaban arrojados


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Este Fic puede incluir temas sensibles para algunos lectores, como uso de un lenguaje fuerte así como descripciones, alusiones o situaciones sexuales, por lo cual te sugiero que si no es tu estilo dejes de leer ahora. Esta historia se ira desarrollando a paso lento o a veces muy acelerado te advierto que si eres impaciente , puede que te desesperes asi que también te recomiendo, dejes de leer. Los bloques en cursiva significarán un, pensamientos o flasbacks.**_

 _ **Todos los derechos quedan reservados a JK Rowling.**_

 _ **Disfruta de tu lectura.**_

 _ **Gracias totales a:**_

 ** _Guest :_ _Grazie mille per aver letto e lasciato un commento, non sai quanto mi motiva a continuare a scrivere._**

 _ **Y un enorme abrazo a todos los lectores de México,**_ ** _United States, España y Venezuela quienes en el capitulo anterior encabezaron la lista en views._**

 _ **"El destino puede seguir dos caminos para causar nuestra ruina: rehusarnos el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos y cumplirlos plenamente."**_

 _ **Henry F. Amiel**_

* * *

 **Sentimientos Inapropiados.**

Los rayos del sol se colaron tras la cortina y el toque de luz acaricio su piel, Hermione sintió como la estrechaban unos brazos, fue un tacto apaciblemente, y gradual, abrió sorprendida lentamente sus ojos y se percato que no estaba en su cuarto o en el de Ron, sin embargo aquel gesto no le molesto en lo mas mínimo, ya que reconocía perfectamente los brazos que la rodeaban, y que sin verlo podía distinguir solo por su olor, permaneció acurrucada un momento mas en su pecho, escucho sus latidos, lentos, fuertes,no sabia exactamente hace cuanto no dormía tan bien, solo sabia que en los brazos de Harry siempre lograba hacerlo, por un instante Hermione, se permitió bajar la defensa y sentirse protegida, amada... al instante recordó que aquella persona por la que comenzaba sentir aquella sensación de afecto era su mejor amigo, se sintió fuera de lugar, aquellos sentimientos eran inapropiados ,¿como era posible que lo ocupara así?, Harry merecía ser amado plenamente, y ella, ella estaba rota y frágil, aquello que comenzaba a cosquillear en su estomago no podía ser real, ¿ella solo buscaba llenar el vació?. No quiso moverse bruscamente para despertarlo, así que se libero lentamente y contemplo al mago, el cual aun dormía, respiraba tan profundamente y tranquilo que ella podría jurar que aquella sensación de paz y tranquilidad no solo la sentía ella, sin embargo, miro el piso, _comienzas a ver las cosas que deseas, deja usarlo._

Harry no era feo, de , era hecho era bastante atractivo, aun para ser un cuatro ojos que siempre andaba con los gafas rotas, rió para si, Hermione recordó con nostalgia aquella vez que vio por primera vez a Harry en el Expreso rumbo a Hogwarts, nadie podría imaginar que aquel chico delgaducho se volvería su mejor amigo y una de las personas que mas importantes de su vida, hace algunos meses, dudaba que sobreviviría a todo lo que había pasado, y hoy estaba ahi, durmiendo tranquilamente, hecho un vistazo un poco mas atenta a su cicatriz, ¿que hubiera ocurrido si Harry no hubiera sobrevivido?, de pronto, un pequeño nudo se formo en su garganta, la sola idea de pensar en que Harry no estuviera ahí hizo que su corazón se acelerara con dolor, _es tu mejor amigo, no permitas que tu sentimentalismo, te haga sentir cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás, el no se lo merece, el solo te ve como una amiga y eso son AMIGOS, se regaño duramente Hermione, y_ suspiro profundamente, después de todo aun tenia que arreglar las cosas Ron Weasley soltó un bufido, de pronto noto como el mago que antes dormía, comenzaba a despertar, hecho un gran bostezo y abrió los ojos, Hermione sintió un poco de pánico, había sido tan tonta para quedarse contemplado a Harry , Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza y cambio de dirección la mirada, fue una suerte que este le diera la espalda, así no podría ver el ligero rubor que cubrió su rostro.

Harry se removió lentamente en la cama, sentía el dolor en sus costillas y brazos producto de dormir abrazando a alguien toda la noche y sin embargo su dolor no era nada comparado con la inmensa felicidad que le provocaba aquella sensación de calor que irradiaba Hermione Granger , la estrecho entre sus brazos unos instantes, la abrazo a su cuerpo como si aquel abrazo fuera un simple reflejo, después podría mentirle y decirle que aquello no era nada, después de todo no seria la primera vez que lo hiciera, recordando cuando le mintió cuando ella le pregunto a que olía su poción de amor, y le dijo que a leña, aunque sabia perfectamente que olía a su perfume junto con aquel característico olor a vainilla y pergamino que irradiaba pr cada poro de su piel. Ahora justo en ese momento, somnoliento y ensoñado solo quería permitirse una vez al menos, pensar que Hermione podía ser su futuro y su presente, se aferro a ella con un abrazo gradual, aun temiendo que su corazón latiera demasiado fuerte para delatarlo y justo cuando se disponía a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con ella y de una vez por todas afrontar lo que sentía, se percato como ella se alejaba lentamente, Harry fingió seguir durmiendo, respiro profundamente, aquellos sentimientos eran totalmente inapropiados, un pequeño desliz, si de hecho el se atreviera confesarse ¿que le hacia pensar que ella lo aceptara?, no podía traicionar la confianza de su mejor amiga y también la d esu mejor amigo, infeliz _es_ _la novia de tu mejor amigo, ella es tu mejor amiga, y tu solo eres su AMIGO debes de controlarte_ , Harry y se incorporo de un movimiento, mal fingió despertar con un bostezo y de inmediato se giro para darle la espalda, ocultando el rubor que cubrió su rostro.

* * *

Tras terminar la junta Severus solo quería salir de aquel lugar sin chocar palabra con nadie, pero apenas se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta , Dumbledore le intercepto.

-necesito verte en mi despacho Severus- exclamo el hombre sin verlo, mientras hablaba con otros profesores que se habían acercado a el tras dar por terminada la junta, seguido de ello le dedico una mirada por encima de sus anteojos. Severus quien por experiencia reconocía ese código _como el típico tenemos problemas necesito dialogar contigo a solas,_ resoplo.

Asintió con fastidio al hombre y atravesó el pórtico poco antes de salir pudo ver como Albus llamaba al imbécil de Sirius Black, voltio los ojos y salio del lugar, permaneció en el pasillo recargado en una pared, en espera del vegete de Dumbledore saliera, de pronto su mirada se fijo desde las sombras del pasillo hasta al interior de la sala de juntas, en Katrina, sus ojos se posaron en ella como si fuera instintivo, se perdió en aquellos cabellos castaños que cubrían ese rostro ligeramente sonrojado, le miraba como un depredador a su presa desde la penumbra estudiando meticulosamente cada movimiento, Severus no podía explicarse porque aquella mujer le provocaba tanta curiosidad, había algo en ella que no concordaba, la primera impresión que tuvo en aquel pub irlandés era totalmente diferente a la mujer que tenia enfrente, desde esa actitud desafiante, hasta el carácter educado y tajante hasta un grado exasperante, a la mujer irreverente e incluso infantil del pub, sin duda había algo que ocultaba y estaba relacionado con lo que le diría Dumbledore en su despacho.

Para comenzar los motivos de ir hasta Irlanda bajo la premisa de ir por una pócima, exactamente con él, después las cosas que mencionaron los otros profesores en la junta, en conjunto con su presencia en Hogwarts todo era anormalmente sospechoso, levanto una ceja y miro como la mujer se movía entre los otros profesores sin cruzar la mirada o una palabra, parecía ansiosa por salir, evitando conversación con todos, luego recordó la carta de que le mostró Dumbledore bajo el aviso de cerrar Hogwarts ¿podría estar relacionado? ¿en que estaba metido ahora ese vegete? y luego otro pensamiento lo invadió menos lógico y mas vergonzoso, y si realmente nada de eso estaba relacionado y el solo estaba buscando una excusa para explicar aquello que comenzaba a despertar esa mujer en él, _eres patético_ se reprocho duramente y aparto la mirada.

Katrina se levanto algo incomoda de su lugar, evitando toda costa las miradas curiosas que le dirigían sus colegas, aun incluso cuando Sirius le propuso salir a caminar tras dar por terminada la junta, renegó para sus adentros incómodamente, lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel lugar sin preguntas incomodas y sobre todo hablar con Hagrid, para su suerte y como si este le hubiera leído la mente, Dumbledore le auxilio hablándole al castaño, evitándole de esta forma la molestia de rechazarlo, esto le dio tiempo de trata de salir de ahí y seguir a Hagrid , poco antes de llegar la puerta, se topo nuevamente la imagen de Severus, el cual le dio la impresión de que la estaba viendo _no seas ridícula chica,_ de nuevo ese sentimiento de inquietud le abrumo ese hombre estaba ahí taciturno, respirando con calma con aquella mirada digna de asesino a sueldo, despertando con aquella aterradora imagen de vampiro entre las sombras, un ridículamente cosquilleo.

Al fin salio de la sala de juntas y siguió apresurada los pasos del semigigante, sin embargo una voz, le detuvo al dar el primer paso afuera de la sala una voz que parecía mas un siseo grave desde las sombras.

-Scamander usted y yo tenemos que hablar, la veo en mi no despacho antes de la cena, si no sabe como llegar investigue- mas que una petición aquello era una orden, Katrina odio mas que nunca que aquel hombre le inquietara tanto y justo le hablara como si fuera un crió al que estaban reprimiendo.

Severus, sabia perfectamente que tras hablar con Dumbledore algunas cosas se aclararían, pero aun tendría que hablar con esa mujer para saber donde se estaba metiendo, así que en el momento que la vio cruzar la puerta de la sala de juntas tras el imbécil de Lupin y Hagrid, no dudo en detenerla.

-si quiere hablar conmigo modifique el tono en el que me habla yo no soy un crió al cual le da ordenes y si desea hablar conmigo va a tener que esperar hasta después de la cena, yo no estoy a su disposición Snape- aseguro Katrina en un siseo similar al de él y giro levemente la cabeza para darle una mirada al hombre.

Por primera vez en su vida Severus Snape se quedó sin nada que decir, aquel tono serio y mirada que le dedico la mujer, lo dejaron mudo, ese tono era aun mas serio que el que uso en la sala de profesores y rozaba en el tono de ser una amenaza.

-Hey Hagrid, ¿crees podamos charlar?-exclamo en voz alta la mujer volviendo a caminar a paso acelerado tras el semigigante.

* * *

Tras dar por concluida la junta Julie se levanto de su asiento, instante después, los profesores que antes había esquivado no dudaron en aproximarse y llenarle de preguntas, estrechar su mano, entre la brumadora lucha de contestarle a todos, pudo notar como el profesor de cabello negro y aspecto de vampiro de nombre Severus Snape se apresuraba a salir, poco antes de cruzar el pórtico, Albus Dumbledore quien acababa de llegar a auxiliarle, le llamo indicándole que luego se verían este solo dio por respuesta un leve resoplido, Julie frunció el ceño, aquella expresión y andar no era algo que distinguiría en un profesor, tal vez en un asesino a sueldo o un francotirador pero no en alguien que lidiara con niños, aunque claro otra posibilidad es que ella no estaba familiarizada con los con los magos y esa era su forma de ser.

-Sirius, te molestaría venir por favor- exclamo el mago, seguido de ello un hombre de cabello castaño y ondulado se apareció frente a ella.

Julie miro al hombre, que parecía mas interesado en la mujer que se escabullía, casi de igual forma que el otro mago.

-Albus...- exclamo y dio una sonrisa.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría, que le prestaras a Julie, tu equipo de pociones, le he pedido a Severus que le prestara algunos, calderos, pero...-

-no me digas Quejicus, tan amable como siempre no quiso prestar sus juguetitos- dijo irónico, algunos profesores rieron mientras que Minerva le dirigió una mirada llena de desaprobación-si claro Albus, profesora Castle, mucho gusto- esgrimo el castaño y estrecho su mano en forma de saludo.

-Gracias, profesor Black- argumento Julie, si bien no conocía muy bien las costumbres entre magos, de algo estaba segura, aquel nombre que había otorgado el castaño para refiriese a Severus Snape era un sobrenombre asignado para burlarse del hombre, y algo que odiaba mas que nada Julie era precisamente eso, por lo que aquel comentario que termino de enmarcar el hombre, le hizo mencionar lo siguiente - sabe...resulta curioso, siempre pensé que las relaciones entre el personal afectan las relaciones entre el personal, pero ahora veo que solo afectan cuando estas no son correspondidas, lamento mucho que el profesor Snape , rechazara sus afectos, todo ese amor frustrado que carga, esa fijación por su cabello que seguro le derrite el corazón, pero ¿no cree que es tiempo de soltarlo?- dijo al fin Julie, por unos instantes todos no supieron que hacer o decir, la cara de perplejidad de Sirius Black en contraste del rojo de su cara contrastaba con la cara de indignación de Minerva, fue la risa desproporcionada de Albus Dumbledore quien rompió aquel silencio que se propago en la sala, seguida por la de los demás profesores- por cierto, creo que podre vivir, sin ese famoso, material de "pociones", permiso- esgrimo Julie y salio del lugar.


End file.
